How We Got to Where We Are
by laurendee
Summary: [Complete] Sandy and Kirsten's relationship backstory. 16 chapters leading up to their first Thanksgiving together as a family.
1. Before Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.  
  
Caleb Nichol started talking about what he wanted his oldest daughter to do before she even graduated highschool. She would attend the college he felt was best for her, majoring in business, and then take a job with her father's company, The Newport Group. She would eventually marry Jimmy Cooper, and the married couple would settle in the town they grew up in-Newport Beach-and continue the lifestyle they were used to, which was living in oceanview mansions in a gated community, along with perks such as only buying the most expensive, fancy, designer clothing. To many, that might seem like a perfect plan. College, a great job guaranteed that is sure to make big money, and a mansion that you and your husband reside in, located in the beautiful gated community of Newport Beach. But she was tired of Newport Beach. The constant pressure her father put on her over the years made her want to leave. He had no idea what she wanted, and had wanted to do all along, which was to study art history at Berkeley. She applied to Berkeley, got her acceptance letter, and one day just blurted it out at the dinner table. She was fed up with everything, and frankly didn't care what her father's reaction was, so she felt it would be best to just say it spur of the moment. Nonetheless her father was angry with her, and refused to pay her tuition. Determined to succeed paying her own way, she left for Berkeley, never knowing or expecting to meet someone so special to her who would change her life forever.

He grew up in the Bronx, NY. His father left his family for another woman, leaving his mother to raise him and his siblings alone. His mother looked to him to babysit his younger brother and sister. He took on a lot of responsibilities around the house, including cooking dinner a lot. While he had no contact with his father, he and his mother did not get along too well, mostly because he was angry she left him babysitting a lot while he wanted to spend time with friends. In school, he was phenomenal, both academically and in activities. He was at the top of his class and was the Vice President of the Honor Society. His intelligence paid off when a scholarship came along and prompted him to leave the Bronx and head west, to Berkeley, California. His mother was angry with him for leaving the family. She wanted him to do what she wanted him to do, which was stay home and set his siblings in his footsteps in school, and commute to a close school. He wanted to experience college life and living away from home, so he left for Berkeley, never knowing or expecting to meet someone so special to him who would change his life forever.

He was two years older than her. College was going great for him. He had made the dean's list every semester thus far. He got inducted into the honor society for students in the pre-law program. It was with those friends in in that honor society that he would keep a tight-knit bond with in his days at Berkeley. It was now the beginning of junior year, and today was freshman registration. Like last year, he and his friends were volunteering their time at freshman registration to assist the new students by giving them some information and tips on succeeding in college. Little did he know that she was only two registration tables away.

She didn't bring much with her to Berkeley, not even luxury spending money, she had to save her money for tuition. She only brought her bedding, some clothes, and a few pictures and stuffed animals. Stuff from home would remind her of the life she wanted to change. She wanted to start over and there was no room for Newport in Berkeley. Excited after first seeing the campus, she wandered around looking at what would be her home for the next four years. She smiled. It felt good to be starting over. She made her way into freshman registration. Little did she know that he was only two registration tables away.


	2. When Their Eyes First Met

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This disclaimer applies throughout all chapters.

He spotted her sitting in the student lounge that was inside one of the academic halls. She had her feet crossed up on the bench and was intensely focused on a textbook, not looking up much at all, except to drink the coffee she had at her side, every once in a while. He never saw her there before. He tried to think back to every other time he passed by the student lounge, but he was sure that if he had seen her before, he would have remembered. She was gorgeous with her long, blonde hair, parted to the side and slightly curled, covering her face a bit as she looked down into her book. She was neatly dressed, wearing a turtleneck with an argyl vest over it, along with matching corduroy bell-bottoms. He so desperately wanted her to look up so he could see her better. He decided to sit down, rather far away from her on the other side of the lounge, but directly across from her. Although he was going to be late for his class, he wasn't worried because he was doing great in his studies, and besides, he had been single since he had came to Berkeley, so if anything, this was the time to make his move, maybe, if he got up enough courage to strike a conversation with her.

Fifteen minutes went by as she continued to study. Within this time she had taken out a notebook and started writing notes. She had glanced in his direction once, but he quickly broke the stare and started fidgeting with his sweatshirt jacket zipper.

She noticed him across the lounge. He had dark colored, messy, long hair that was partly covering his face. He was just sitting there looking around, as if he had time to just take in the events of the day. He looked cute with his messy hair. He happened to glance at her as she was looking at him. He quickly looked away, fidgeting with his sweatshirt jacket zipper. She felt her cheeks redden a bit, as even from far away, she was able to notice his beautiful blue eyes. She quickly reminded herself "what are you thinking, you promised yourself that you weren't going to get involved with a relationship while attending school, so don't even think about". That didn't stop her from looking at him though.

He got up and got a snack from the vending machine. While he was getting the snack, little did he know she was staring at him again…and at his bottom as he bent down to get the snack. Once he turned around, she quickly went back to studying, but she couldn't resist. She wanted to see if he was going to sit back down. She looked up by only moving her eyes, but she was caught. He was staring right back at her. Both feeling awkward and uncomrfortable, looked away again.

Finally after what seemed like hours, he decided to approach her. It was clear that she wasn't waiting for someone. The 11:00am classes were well underway, and the lounge had cleared out, aside for a few students who were busy doing their own thing. He walked over slowly with his hands in his jacket pockets, still not knowing what to say. As he got closer, he noticed she was reading an art history book. He had to think of something quick so he began by saying…

TBC


	3. Who Knows How to Study Better

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

"I had no idea art classes required this much writing."

He didn't know if it was the greatest come on line, but it was all he could spit out.

"Excuse me?"

Was that a joking "excuse me?" or a don't interrupt me, annoyed "excuse me?"

"I'm just saying…I thought art was all about drawings…and sculptures…um…paintings too."

"So you've been watching me…"

"Observing…you seem to be studying so diligently…"

He trailed off. He didn't know if this girl now hated him because of his goofy comments so he just stopped.

"You got that right."

She said it as she continued to write something down.

"Listen I'm sorry if I insulted you about art being about paintings and stuff…I know there is writing involved too...But I just honestly have never seen anyone intensely write so much down…Look you have a whole page in what fifteen minutes tops. When I came over here I saw your art history book and thought maybe you were drawing a picture and not writing, but I was right, you were writing."

She couldn't believe how much this guy was trailing off-topic. He was either very nervous or just a chatterbox.

He went on "You write more down than me, and I'm in the pre-Law program."

She stopped him from talking by asking "Going to be a lawyer?"

Ah, yes, a sign of interest he thought.

"Yeah. That is if I get accepted into the program next year."

"Senior?"

"Yeah…and you are a…"

"Sophomore…majoring in art history"

"Sandy"

He reached out his hand.

"Kirsten"

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

"You look like you could use a break…what do you say we go grab a coffee at the café in the student center?"

"Why do I like tired?" she asked defensively.

"No, but I just thought you could use a break. You know it's a proven fact that if you don't take a break, you'll get less studying accomplished anyway because you won't be able to concentrate as much as you would be able to had you had some snack."

She was squinting here eyes and looked like she was counteplating the offer in her head.

"What do you say? Come on…"

"Notice the latte right here?" she smirked.

"Yes, but you could use another one. I mean with all that studying you are doing. The extra energy boost wouldn't hurt. Come on, whaddayasay? Or at least just come with me and keep me company while I go order something."

"Oh…umm…"

"Please…"

"Oh alright…I guess I could use a break"

"Yes"

She packed up her stuff and followed him outside. Wow, she thought, what a come on…if that's what it was.

He sighed happily. He felt it was his smooth moves that got her to take a break. He couldn't wait to find out more about her.

They conversed as they walked to the café on campus.

"So…do you have a major exam coming up that you're studying so hard for?"

"No"

"Okay…"

Silence. She wasn't the best conversation starter and he felt a bit awkward, considering they had just met.

"Haven't you ever heard of studying as the material is taught…the same day you learn it so when you study its fresh in your mind and you remember easier…that's the way you're supposed to study…"

"What makes you the expert? Last time I checked I was the one who told you the rule about studying…that you won't remember as much if you study too hard without taking a break!"

"I'm taking one right now, aren't I?"

She had this sarcastic defensive side that Sandy would have expected to see from someone in the pre-law program who was ready to defend someone. Never did he expect it from someone like her, with such soft facial features. He changed the subject.

"So how do you like Berkeley?"

"It's exactly what I wanted. What about you, how do you like it?"

"I love it. Getting the scholarship was the best thing that could have happened to me, not just financially, but emotionally. I wanted to come here. It's great…so different from back home."

"Where are you from?

"The Bronx-in New York City."

"Wow…long way from home."

"Yea it is. So are you from here?"

"No, I grew up in Newport Beach."

He looked confused, maybe he was thinking Newport Beach was in Florida or somewhere else, so she went further.

"In Southern California."

"Ah."

By this time they had made it to the café. He held the door open for her.

"Hi can I help you?" the counter person asked.

"Yeah I'll have a large coffee black with sugar, and she'll have…"

Kirsten paused for a second. He was paying for her.

"And I'll have a bran muffin."

She led him to a high table against the window.

"A bran muffin?"

"Whats wrong with that?" she smiled a little.

"You could have gotten at least a donut or something more filling. Look at you you're like a twig already."

"This is fine…thanks though…I needed this…"

"Sure. Glad I could help improve your studying habits."

They both laughed. It was that awkward laugh that was delaying them from continuing the conversation. Finally Sandy spoke up.

"So…will I see you again in the same spot next Wednesday?"

"Actually I hae a class at 10, but today we had an exam and I finished early. When you saw me I was just using that extra time to study for another class…"

"So maybe we could meet a different day?"

"Maybe…"

"How about Friday?"

"Friday?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah…"

"Next Friday?"

"This Friday" he said determined.

"I was thinking next week…"

"I was thinking this week!"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Are you saying no?"

"No" she paused, "but okay, fine. Friday is good..." she paused again, thinking about how she promised herself she would not get into any relationship while in college so she continued "since after all I will be studying on Friday, and I could use a study break…according to you…how about at 2:30?"

Sigh of relief she thought to herself. I get to see him, but he'll think its for another study break, and I'm not really breaking my promise since I will study, after all, I don't know this guy that well yet. This will be a good way to ease into a relationship. What are you thinking? You just reminded yourself, no relationships in college! You saw what happened with the last one. No if's and's or but's. But that doesn't mean I can't have him as a study partner she thought.

He was a bit bummed. 2:30 for a study break? He was planning on a Friday night date at a restaurant across town. But, if he had to be the study break guy, he would settle with that for now.

"Sure. I'll meet you in here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you then. Once again nice meeting you."

"You too. Bye."

They went out their separate ways, both thinking about the other person and the next study break they had with them.

TBC


	4. Feelings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

The next study break went well...but it wasn't even that. She didn't really take a break, instead studied most of the time, while he read a magazine. He was a bit upset she wasn't very talkative. What he did find out was that she had a 4.0 average and was involved with the student government. She limited her activities within school to put in long hours at the restaurant she worked at. She started taking classes to get her beverage license so she could work in the bar to make more money in tips. She was barely making rent, and tips from the bar would help.

She found out that he had a 3.8 GPA. His scholarship was important to him and he had to stay above a 3.0 GPA to hold onto it. So, because of how important the scholarship was, he was very serious about his studies, and in volunteering his services to the school because of their generosity to him. He volunteered in helping out at freshman registration, gave tours to prospective students at open houses, and in doing administrative work. He also worked as a professional tutor at the school to make some extra money.

"Well it was nice having this study break with you once again, although you did more studying in it than chatting. It was supposed to be a study break you know."

"I know. I'm sorry. I got tied up this morning at work. And I have a second shift in an hour, an exam next week, and a forty hour week of work next week." As she said this, her voice got louder and more forceful, showing a sign that she was stressed out. She paused, realizing that she may have came off as cranky, and then said softer "Sorry, I've been quite stressed. I didn't mean to be unsocial today. Can I make it up to you by arranging to have a non-studying break from studying sometime next week?"

"Only if you aren't too busy with everything."

"No, I'll make some time."

"So when you say a _non-studying break from studying_ are you talking about going out to eat somewhere or to see a movie?"

She tensed up a bit.

"No, I mean that we'll meet in the cafe at school next Friday, and I won't study. I'll be coming from studying in the student lounge, and then going back again after meeting you." She felt bad. She knew how obvious it was that this was the second time she turned him down for a date. It wasn't that she didn't want to go on a date with him, but that she was scared. Scared that things might get messed up like they did with her ex-boyfriend. She came to Berkeley to escape her past and she didn't want anything to mess up how well things were going for her now. She did want to have him in her life, but not as a boyfriend right now.

"Okay then." For a second he thought she was loosening up a bit and offering to go on a date with him. Nope, it was just another study break. She was one defensive person. She only got that way when he tried to get her to hang out with him outside of school. Then it occurred to him, he never asked her if she had a boyfriend. Maybe she did and she just felt too awkward to tell him about it. If she did have a boyfriend, she didn't see him much since she was always either at school or working, but he decided that he really didn't think she had a boyfriend. She just didn't look like she wanted to be involved in a relationship right now. He wondered what made this beautiful girl so tense and defensive about just going out to have a good time. He only knew her to go to school, to work and studying. He came to the conclusion that maybe she's just a girl who has her priorities straight and wants to focus on getting a good education before anything else...just like his priorities about getting a good education before getting into a relationship. But he also knew that when that special girl came into his world, he wasn't going to sit there without acting either. He was going to act on his feelings. He was smart enough to know that school came first, but having a girl by his side wouldn't hurt…especially if it was someone like her…who has her priorities straight. He knew that he had to be her study-break partner for the whole semester. Then maybe, just maybe, the time would be right for a relationship with her once the semester finished.

The following study-break went a lot better. He was surprised to see that she hadn't even brought her books with her. She seemed less stressed and a lot happier. Although the conversation revolved around mostly school and sharing some funny stories about work, he was satisfied with how it turned out. It wasn't a fancy date at a formal restaurant, but it was something. He got her to laugh and open up a bit more about something besides studying. Ironically, at that non-studying break meeting, they arranged to meet every week to study. He needed to study for some midterms coming up, as did she, and they agreed that having someone there to help them study would help a lot. Both left the study-break satisfied, him thinking about how nice it was going to be seeing her each week, her breathing a sigh of relief that she had him in her life as a friend, someone she would see each week. Little did she know that while the studying with him would help her with school, the studying part of the agreement was really a cover-up hiding the feelings that she was starting to feel for him.

So that's how it was for the rest of the semester. After mid-terms, they had decided to continue studying together for the second half of the semester. They met once a week to study, then took a break, and then continued to study again. It was during the second half of the semester that while she may have been studying, although he brought his books, he wasn't studying. Studying books that is, but he was studying her. He still couldn't figure out why this beautiful girl wouldn't budge and just go to a movie and dinner with him some night. He had asked her a few times if she wanted to go grab a bite to eat, or catch a movie, but she declined, blaming it all on a busy work schedule and school. He knew she was busy, but he thought that after all this time, even if she just considered him a friend, they could hang out off campus. He was frustrated. After all this time he thought they would have at least had a chance to hang out off campus.

She enjoyed studying with him and found herself thinking about him more and more as time went on. He had asked her to go out for a bite to eat a few times but she declined. She was mad at herself for declining all those times, but kept reminding herself of her last relationship and how good things were now being single. Getting into a relationship brings along the possibilities of getting into a fight and breaking up. While she knew how wonderful it would be to have him as her boyfriend, she knew she didn't want to lose the relationship she did have with him, so she figured it was best to avoid anything but studying.

It was now the week of final exams. About 10 weeks had gone by and the two were still just studying partners. He had given her his phone number on Sunday, their last study session together, since he wouldn't be seeing her during the week with finals exams. They ended their study session together both hoping to continue the trend next semester. She agreed to call him in January.

On Monday afternoon, he stopped by the dorm to drop his books off before heading out to buy a new outfit for the party. It was tradition for all the freshman registration, tour guide volunteers, and administration helpers to get together at a restaurant to have an end-of-the-semester party. The party was going to be held on the final day of exams, which was Thursday. He knew that some of his friends were bringing their girlfriends. He sighed, thinking how nice it'd be to bring her, but he knew that she would never go. "I'm sure she'd come up with some excuse even though the semester is over" he thought. He noticed that he had a message as he put his books down on the table, and to his surprise, it was her…

TBC


	5. My Emotions Took Control

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

Thanks to all who reviewed! Let me know what you think of the transition from using just "he" and "she" to using "Sandy" and "Kirsten". I didn't want to use their names (except for the introduction) until they knew each other a lot better. It seems more fitting now since they find out more about each other in this chapter. Okay I'll stop explaining things before I give away what happens. Enjoy.

"Hi Sandy-It's me, Kirsten. Umm…I was wondering if…umm…you wanted to do a last minute study session tomorrow night for my exam on Wednesday and umm…it wouldn't hurt to have you help me out if you want to and I can help you if you need some. So…if you can get together, give me a call and we'll set up a time. Thanks, bye."

She called. He was thrilled. Although she said she'd keep in touch, never did he imagine that he'd hear from her just a day later. He quickly dialed her number.

"Kirsten…hi…its Sandy"

"Sandy, hi…you got my message?"

"Yes, and I'm available to be your study mentor tomorrow night."

"Really? Are you sure because I don't want to burden you. I know you have an exam on Wednesday too. If you want I can help you if you want to bring your stuff over."

He paused. Did she just say "_bring_ _your stuff over?_" _As in over her apartment?_

She noticed he was silent…(silently daydreaming that is)…so she said…

"Sandy…you there?"

He jumped. He was daydreaming over the fact that she invited him over. He reminded himself not to get too excited, as this was just, yet another, study session with her.

"Yeah, sorry my roommate just walked in…anyway you were saying…?"

It was the quickest excuse he could think of.

"Umm do you want to come over to my place tomorrow tonight? I know we usually study on campus, but I'm getting kind of sick of school-this being our last week, you know?"

"Yeah, I hear ya. That's fine. What time?"

"How about 7?"

"Sure. Remind me again how to get to your apartment?"

She was caught by surprise when he asked for directions to her apartment. They had been together so much in the last few weeks that she felt like he had already been in her apartment. She got a bit flustered when she heard him ask. She never really thought about inviting him over, but it just felt right. Something told her that it was okay to invite him over, so she rattled off directions, and the two hung up agreeing to see each other the next night.

She heard a knock on the door. He was good...right on time, in fact, a few minutes early. She was wearing a tan, short, turtleneck sweater and jeans. She quickly put on some more lip-gloss and brushed her hands through her hair. She stopped for a second, thinking, this was the first time since Jimmy that she had changed clothes and redone her makeup for someone. She cared about how she looked for him. She ran to the front door.

He was greeted by her sweet smile. He was wearing a black sweater and jeans, one of the new outfits he had picked up the night before after she asked him to come over. He wanted to impress her, considering this was going to be the last time the two would see each other until next semester. Ironically, he thought, after noticing her outfit, that they seemed to match, and had they been a couple, how cute they would have looked wearing their sweaters and jeans together. She let him in, where he found a neatly arranged little apartment.

"What a place you got here…"

"Like it?"

"Yeah, it's so…perfect and neatly arranged."

"Thanks…if that's a compliment."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Some people think its too neat…they like more crazy colors and designs…lots of creativity…that's not me. Its funny, you'd think since I'm majoring in art history I might like my apartment to be more creative looking and not so boring, but I like it like this. Symmetry and organization makes the most sense to me."

"Fine with me."

Oddly enough, they started chatting about anything but what their exams were on. The conversation went from Kirsten explaining how she organized her apartment to how they thought they did on exams they already took to them talking about what their plans were for winter break. She was going back to Newport for Christmas and New Year's, but returning in the beginning of January to go back to work. He was going home for Hanukkah and staying home for break until a few days before the spring semester started.

He debated about whether or not he should bring up the party that was on Thursday, but was too nervous and decided not to.

Silence fell upon them.

"Do you want to go grab a coffee before we start?"

Surprised she had asked, he agreed. She seemed different tonight, in a good way. It was like she put studying on the side and was more focused on him. She told him about a good cafe that was close by down the street that was one of her favorite places. They headed out the door.

"It's so weird, I bet it's probably snowing in New York right now."

"Really? Wow, I've never seen snow before."

"You've never seen snow?"

"Nope, Christmas in Newport isn't exactly a white Christmas...it's rather warm and mild. I've always wanted to visit New York during the Christmas season. It looks so beautiful. I've never experienced a Christmas with snow, seeing the big tree, all the shoppers walking around, all that stuff that gets you into the holiday spirit."

"You should definitely go. It's a really nice place. I miss the city sometimes."

"Do you like it better here or there?"

"Well I miss the city, but I'm glad I came here."

"Me too. So…how did you end up here in Berkeley?" she asked softly. She didn't mean to be nosy, but she wanted to find out more about him and his past.

"It's a long story…"

"We will have huge coffees to finish."

They made their way inside of the café and ordered. Sandy paid for both of their drinks. They made their way to a table and sat down.

From there, she found out about his life before Berkeley. One of the things she found out was that one of Sandy's happiest days was the afternoon he came home to find a letter from Berkeley, his number one choice of schools, which was offering him a scholarship. He was thrilled. His mother, on the other hand, was not so thrilled. She wanted Sandy to go to college in New York so he could mentor his siblings so they too, would follow in his footsteps. His mother and he argued over the college situation, and eventually Sandy ended up leaving. His mother was not happy, leaving their relationship tense. In his first year at Berkeley, Sandy studied business and liberal arts. He grew fond of his legal classes, and after his freshman year decided that he was going to become a lawyer. He volunteered his time at school helping out at the freshman registration, giving tours of the campus, and doing some administrative work.

"So that's my story."

"I guess if it weren't for that scholarship, you'd still be in New York?"

"Yeah. I knew I wanted to move out right after high school, but without a scholarship I don't think I'd be able to. I probably wouldn't even be going to college with all the stuff to do around the house…babysitting…tutoring…cooking. So yeah, I'd still be in New York."

"I'm glad you're here," she said softly, smiling a little.

"Me too" he replied, smiling back.

She got serious again asking, "Is your mom still mad at you for leaving?"

"Yes and no. She calls me every now and then, usually around the holidays to remind me to come home for them, although we don't really talk when I come. It's more of just "Hi nice to see you" and then I catch up with my brother and sister and visit relatives and friends. So…now that you've heard my story, what's yours? What made you leave Newport to come here?"

From there, he found out about her life before Berkeley. One thing that he found out was that Kirsten's father was very demanding of her, pressuring her all through high school to get straight A's and to maintain the image and personality he wanted her to have around all of Newport. In fact, despite her popularity and many exciting awards that she received, she rejected all the attention that came along with them. When it was time to apply for colleges, Kirsten's father forced her to apply to schools she had no intention of going to. He didn't even know what his daughter wanted to major in. All he knew is that it was going to be business and that she would follow in her father's footsteps. Kirsten wanted to go to Berkeley, so she applied, and when she received her acceptance letter, she bluntly told her parents she was going to Berkeley. Her father told her he wouldn't pay her tuition unless she went where he wanted her to go. She refused to change her mind and left. She was happy at Berkeley. She was majoring in art history-what she wanted. The new atmosphere and new freedom away from home encouraged her to continue her rebel against her family even more. She got a tattoo of her name on her lower back just to defy her parents.

"Why your name? Of all the choices there are…that one is so…"

"Boring? Yeah, well like I said. I was looking to defy my parents. I didn't care. I wish it wasn't there. Its not me."

"Have they ever seen it?"

"Actually they haven't. But it's there for the day they do."

He curiously asked, "Can I see it?"

"No, sorry, its not something I'm exactly proud of. Nobody knows about it."

"Just want to show your parents, huh?"

"Yup."

"Can I ask you a question…why is it that since you grew up with so much money, you don't flaunt how much you have? I mean your apartment is nice, but you don't have a lot of furniture…you don't spend money like crazy and stuff…" He hoped he didn't offend her.

"That's because I didn't take any money with me up here. I only have my own money that I saved. Nothing my father put away for me. I knew that if I was going to defy him, I had to go all the way by not taking any of his money. That would have been the easy way out and shown him that I still depend on him. I'm paying for my own tuition, that's why you see me working all the time."

"Wow, I don't think I would have been independent enough to defy my father like that and come here with nothing…even though I could have everything."

"Everything but what I wanted."

"Well we both have something in common. Families that are pretty angry with us for not sticking to what they wanted us to do. We couldn't resist, we had to do our own thing." He smiled.

"Yeah, this just happened to be the right place. Coming here."

They finished their coffees and headed back outside, where it had started to rain.

"Oh no…" she said, laughing.

"Rain wasn't in the forecast for tonight…whats up with that?"

"Guess we'll just have to make a fast walk home."

"You got that right."

They got drenched. Kirsten rubbed her arms. Seeing that Kirsten was getting cold, Sandy took a daring move and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"Cold?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little. Imagine if this were snow?"

"It'd be pretty funny. I'd throw snowballs at you."

"Not before I threw one at you."

They laughed together. They were already soaking wet so there was no point in even trying to walk fast in the rain anymore. Gradually, Kirsten had leaned onto Sandy as they went along. Finally they made it back to Kirsten's apartment. She turned on a light and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. When she came back, she noticed that Sandy was still standing on the floor mat, making sure not to get anything wet. How sweet and caring he was. He didn't want to get her apartment wet. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked beautiful with his long, tossled, wet hair.

"Sandy? You could come in. You don't have to be so mannerly."

"I don't want to mess up your perfect apartment."

"It's not perfect."

"Yes it is!"

"No it is not!" she smiled, insisting she was correct.

Seeing he wasn't going to win this, he settled for "Fine, but it is very clean, and I don't want to get everything soaking wet."

"Sandy, its okay. See do I care that I'm all wet?" She started walking around.

He couldn't believe this was the same girl he had studied with. She was actually enjoying herself. He always thought she was a bit depressed and defensive, and just put on a fake smile all the times they studied together. This time felt real. It felt like she was enjoying his company while they did something besides studying.

She walked back over to him, grabbing his hand, and forced him into the actual living room. She put the towel over his wet hair, messing it up even more, laughing as she did it. Smiling, Sandy said, "Oh no, no you don't, you don't mess with the hair, that's my thing…" and started tickling her, and seeing that she was definitely ticklish, he continued to do it more until they fell awkwardly onto the couch, half leaning against the couch, half lying down. Sandy was lying on top of Kirsten. After they fell and realized how close to each other they were, they stopped laughing. Sandy took the towel that Kirsten had been trying to dry him off with and gently wiped her wet face. She took the towel from him and finished wiping his off too. They both looked each other in the eyes, both thinking how amazing the other person's eyes were up this close. He took his hand and brushed the hair out of her face, putting it behind her ears. She was not objecting to his little romance gestures, so he closed his eyes and leaned in, putting both his hands on her cheeks, and slowly kissed her lips. As he leaned in she reached her arms out and pulled him in closer, kissing him back. They stopped and looked at each other and smiled. They both closed their eyes and let their lips meet again, this time, a bit more aggressively.

They stopped, looking at each other again, and smiled.

"Wow" Sandy said softly, "that was really nice. Really nice."

"Yeah, it was…and it is…" Kirsten responded and smiled, pulling him in and kissing him again, slowly, but aggressively.

The phone interrupted them. They stopped kissing suddenly. Neither could believe what had just happened. Who knows how long the kissing would have went on had the phone not rang. Puzzled, Kirsten awkwardly got up to answer it. It was the restaurant asking her to come in on Thursday. It was all happening so fast. She still couldn't believe that she and Sandy had just been kissing. Quickly, as she glanced over at Sandy, it began to occur to her how good it felt just now to be lying on the couch with him. He was gentle, caring, sweet, tender, and not to mention beautiful. She thought about how nice it'd be to get together with him again. Normally, she would have welcomed the extra hours, but not this time. She knew that Sandy would be leaving on Friday to go home for winter break, and maybe, just maybe, they could get together again before then. She walked back over to him.

While she was on the phone, he replayed what just happened over again in his head. They fell onto the couch. They looked each other in the eyes. He kissed her. She kissed him back. Yes, she kissed him back. And then they kissed more. Hmm…maybe there was a chance for them to be together.

Realizing that their clothes were still soaking wet, Sandy said "I forget for a few minutes how wet we are."

"I know, me too. Hmm…I could give you one of my sweatshirts if you want."

"I don't think I'd fit into it. You're a little too thin." He smiled.

"I don't want you to be cold. I'll be right back, I'm going to change, and I'll get you another towel since that one is all wet."

After she left, he wondered, again, if he should bring up the party now. After all, they did kiss. It's not like she tried to stop the kissing.

She came back and gave him a towel. Not sure how to continue the conversation, he began with "Do you realize its already 9:30 young lady? You did not accomplish any studying yet whatsoever."

"I do realize that, but I had more fun doing something else with my study partner" she smiled.

He hadn't seen her smile this much since he met her 2 months ago in the lounge.

"If you have to go so you can study, I understand."

"No, actually I don't need to study for my exam tomorrow. It's an easy one. What about you? How much studying do you have to do for tomorrow?"

"Actually I don't need to study.

Sandy looked surprised. She did too. She didn't mean for that to come out, but it was the truth. Finally, the truth was coming out. She had been denying how she felt for a long time. Not tonight though. She couldn't control what she said or how she felt. It was just happening.

She continued, "I mean I could, it wouldn't hurt to study more, but I think I'm ready for this exam. I studied it over the weekend, so that I would have tonight open…for you. I just felt like seeing you again before the semester ends so I figured by asking you to study we could talk and stuff" she said a little embarrassed. "I feel bad for all those times I wasn't too sociable."

"So you didn't plan on studying at all tonight?"

He was so surprised. He had no idea she actually wanted to do more than study with him.

"I did, for a little bit. But I planned on conversing more instead. The rest of tonight came as it went along. I had no idea that…well…we'd kiss…"

"I have to tell you I didn't expect that either. I didn't expect to do anything but study, considering these are the most important exams of the semester."

"I know. Honestly, I've enjoyed your company during these study sessions, even though it looks like I'm just into the books. I'm sorry about that. It's just that school is important to me. I wasn't trying to be unsocial. I've been going through a lot this semester and I wasn't ready to get into anything…except school. The only thing is you've made it very hard for me to stop myself from involving myself in anything but school."

"That's ironic, considering I'm your study partner for school, enhancing your studying capabilities."

"I know. And quite a good study partner you are."

This was it. He had to ask her now. It was getting late and both of them should start getting ready for school the next day. This was the perfect time to bring it up by telling saying "Speaking of school…". Come on Sandy, just spit it out. You'll regret this if you don't do it and be miserable at the party because you didn't ask her. He took a deep breath.

"Sandy? What's wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking…"

She attentitively looked at him. In his head, he thought "Say it Sandy, come on."

"There's this holiday party on Thursday night, it's for all of us who volunteered this semester, it's sort of like a couples party, and umm, I was wondering, would you go with me?"

"You want me to go with you? As in that I'd be your date?"

"Yes."

"Sure, I'd love to go," she said, smiling. She smiled because she was happy that he asked her to go with him. She smiled because she was happy that she said yes. And finally, she smiled because she knew that this was the start to something good.

Wow, that was easy he thought.

"So I'll pick you up at 6:30 on Thursday?"

"Sure. How dressed up should I get?"

"You'll look beautiful in whatever you're wearing."

She smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I should let you get some rest for your exam tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah, you too. Thanks for coming over tonight. I know it sounds silly that we didn't study, but I had a lot more fun not studying."

"Me too. Are you ready for your exam tomorrow though?"

"Yes, very prepared."

"Okay good, because studying comes first. I believe that is a rule in the studying handbook. You know, the same book that says that in order to get the best results, one must take study breaks." He winked.

She laughed. How could she forget the day they met and argued over taking a study break.

"So, I'll see you on Thursday then at 6:30?"

"Yes. Good luck on your exams."

"You too. Good night."

They both were very pleased with how the night turned out and were extremely excited about Thursday, wondering how their official first date would go…

TBC

One note about this chapter is that I omitted the backgrounds of Sandy and Kirsten because it was mentioned in Chapter 1. I did not want to repeat the same information, so I just mentioned a few things. Imagine that the same information was repeated here when they were talking about their pasts.

The next chapter will focus on their first date and how the semester will end. What will happen when they return to school for the spring semester? This will be addressed in an upcoming chapter. Please review.


	6. The First Date

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own anything.  This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

Kirsten was nervous.  She hadn't been on a date in almost a year and a half, and it wasn't like this was just any old date.  This was a date with Sandy.  Although they had known each other for a while, that didn't make it any easier.  It made it harder because she wanted to impress him and she knew she hadn't always been the nicest person to him.  She regretted all those times that she declined to hang out with him.  But, that was in the past and she had a chance with him now.  She just hoped that he would see her for who she was today because she already had feelings for him.

Kirsten wore a simple, spaghetti-strapped, black dress.  She accessorized the dress with some cheap costume jewelry she had recently bought.  Her makeup was heavier than usual, but not excessive.  What stood out most was the pink lip-gloss she had on.  Her hair was down and curled.  She sprayed on some fruit-scented spray and anxiously waited for Sandy to come.

Sandy, too, was nervous.  Up until two nights ago he didn't think he had a chance with her.  Within one night he went from Kirsten's study partner to having her as his date for the party.  While he was very happy about what happened that night, he thought about it the next day and truthfully, felt a bit more awkward now because Kirsten's past.  He had no idea she came from such a rich family and hoped that since he wasn't rich, she would give him a chance in the long run.  He was excited about seeing her tonight and hoped to make a good impression on her, one that was good enough to last till next semester, when he hoped they could continue dating.  He knew it was early to think that far ahead, but he knew he wanted to date Kirsten.  He knew that for a long time.  He just hoped that their two very different backgrounds wouldn't get in the way.

Sandy wore a nice, fancy, black suit.  He wanted to impress Kirsten, especially after hearing about how much money her family had.  She said she didn't care about money but he still wanted to look his best for her.  He freshly shaved, put gel in his hair, and purposely messed it up the way that Kirsten liked it.  He put his fancy cologne on.  He arrived at her door, flowers in hand.

"Hi Sandy."

"Kirsten, hi, you look beautiful!"

Quietly she said "Thanks," and then a little louder, "You look very handsome."

"Thank you.  Oh, I almost forgot, these are for you."  He smiled and handed her a colorful, variety bouquet of flowers.  "I umm…didn't know what kind of flowers were your favorite, so I umm…decided on a bouquet that had all different kinds."

"You are too sweet.  Thank you."

"So…what is your favorite flower?"

Looking at the bouquet she said, "Actually it's a flower in this beautiful bouquet.  The sunflower…here let me use a flower and make you a boutonniere."

"Aww Kirsten you don't need to do that.  It's not necessary…" By the time he said this she had already gone to grab a pin and some scissors to cut the flower.  This wasn't the type of event that required corsages and boutonnieres.  He figured she was used to going to a lot of events back home that required these and was just trying to be nice, so he went along with it.

She put the boutonniere on his lapel, picked up another flower, cut it, put a pin through it, and handed it to him.  He guessed that she wanted him to put what was now a corsage on her dress.  He was only used to doing this for proms and semi-formal dances back in high school, but did it anyway, trying not to look like he didn't know what he was doing.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes."  He reached out his arm for her to grab, and they headed out the door.

They walked into the hall that was rented out for the party.  Sandy introduced Kirsten to everyone and vice-versa.  She immediately noticed that nobody else had corsages or boutonnieres on.  Embarrassed, she said, "Oh, umm…we could take these off," looking at the corsage and boutonniere, "I thought that…umm…I didn't know…I'm sorry I-"

"Kirsten," he cut her off.  "Its okay, we can leave them on.  You didn't know that nobody else would have them on.  I didn't know either."  He lied.  He didn't want to make her feel bad, but this was just a casual party-not a wedding.  They weren't necessary.  Most people's attire was nice sweaters and khakis.  Thankfully, he thought to himself, some people did have suits on, so he didn't stand out too much.  He just felt a bit awkward about dressing like this because his friends knew he never liked to wear suits.  In fact, they often joked with him about how he was ever going to become a lawyer when he hated suits so much.  He was afraid they would mention that in front of Kirsten.  He was also a bit nervous about what she would think of the party.  He knew she had come to Berkeley to run away from what life was like for her at home, but he was worried about what she would think of the party since he knew she used to go to fancier events back home.

Sandy and Kirsten sat down and started socializing with everyone.  The conversation revolved around school and holiday break plans.  Sandy was thankful that nobody had commented on his wearing a suit to this event, which he hadn't done any other year to this annual party, and also thankful for how smooth the conversation was flowing between his friends and Kirsten.  The evening was going wonderfully.

After eating, the dj encouraged everyone to start dancing.  Sandy wasn't much of a dancer but he hadn't spent a lot time alone with Kirsten tonight so he asked her if she wanted to dance.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Dance?  To this?  It's fast music Sandy."

There it was again.  That sarcastic, defensive side of her.

"So…its still danceable…"

"I'm not really into dancing."

"You're not?" he asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"No, I'm not big on dancing."

"Why not?"

"It's just not something I like to do.  I'm really not into dancing, drinking…anything you know…"

"Fun?  Kirsten ever since I've known you, you haven't done anything fun."

"Who are you to say that?"

"Well it's true…look at yourself…you declined my invitations to the movies, restaurants, and school events all semester…"

"I'm here now aren't I?"

"Yes…but I'm just saying…loosen up a little and have some fun."

"Sandy I am having fun.  I don't have to be dancing or drinking or doing anything like that to have fun."

"I know.  I'm just asking you to dance with me this one time."

She made a face, but allowed him to pull her out onto the dance floor.  She was uncomfortable dancing.  She would have preferred to sit at the table and continue chatting with Sandy and everyone else still sitting at the table.

He held her hand and swung her around in circles.  He knew she wasn't enjoying herself dancing, so after that song, he led her back to the table.  They went back to chatting while eating dessert.  Quickly after dessert, Sandy nudged Kirsten's leg underneath the table.  She looked over at him and he quietly said "Are you ready to go?"

A bit surprised, she agreed.  She was enjoying herself with everyone at the table and wasn't quite ready to leave, but stood up with Sandy when he announced to everyone that they were leaving.  Once they got outside, he said, "So…what do you want to do now?"

"The date's not over?  I thought that it was…that's why you wanted to leave so quickly.  I thought I embarrassed you or something."

"No, it is quite the opposite.  I was hoping we could have some alone time together, considering that I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, okay…because I felt so embarrassed about these."  She again looked at the corsage and boutonniere and continued, "I just never went to any parties up here and I thought that was the standard.  I guess that was just the standard at my father's parties.  I'm sorry…I don't want you to think that I'm still just a rich girl who is trying to make everyone else feel awkward.  Everything I told you the other night was the truth.  I really don't agree with all the fancy attire parties and luxury living style that my father likes."

"Kirsten.  It's okay.  You are getting upset for no reason.  Making me this boutonniere was very sweet.  So…do you want to go to the beach?"

"The beach?  Isn't it a little late?"

"No, its romantic out there on the sand," he said smiling while dreamily gazing at her.

She couldn't help but agree when he said that so sweetly and energetically while giving her that smile.  He made everything sound exciting and fun.

Smiling she said, "As long as it doesn't involve dancing or anything like that."

While driving, Sandy brought up the dancing.

"About the dancing…I'm sorry I forced you into dancing…I could tell you were uncomfortable out there."

"I tried not to be.  I'm just…uh…rather reserved.  I may have sounded very boring before when I said I wasn't into dancing, but I just don't like to dance.  As far as the other stuff, it's just that I don't see a need to get drunk in order to have a good time at some party."

"I understand.  So…I guess you're lucky I didn't make you do some fast swinging on the dance floor," he said looking over at her smiling.

She couldn't help but laugh.  He knew how to make a joke at the perfect time.

They made their way to the beach and walked down the boardwalk, her arm linked around his.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes.  I had a great time.  In fact I was mad when you said let's leave since I was having a lot of fun with everyone, but now I'm glad we did…this is really nice," she said looking out at the water.

"I know."

"Let's go out on the beach…"

"Now?"

"Come on…" he pleaded, smiling widely.

She found herself acting more carefree with him.  She hadn't gone out in a long time.  This was fun.  They took off their shoes and left them at the entrance to the beach by a bench.  They walked along the beach.  She pulled away when they got close to the water.

"Sandy, I'm sorry, I don't want to get wet."

"Not a fan of water?"

"No, not ocean water."

"Aww, why not?"

"It's a really stupid reason.  Quite embarrassing.  One time when I was young, dad took the family to the ocean.  I went in the water and was having a great time until…" she laughed, then continued "I got out of the water and noticed a jellyfish in my bathing suit."

"In your bathing suit?" he confirmed, laughing.

"Yes it was in my bathing suit.  I got very scared and ever since then, have a fear of having that happen again." She replied laughing with him but lightly pushing him for laughing at her.  He playfully pushed her back and then brought her in close to him.

"Come on, conquer your fear and just dip your toe in.  I'm right here if anything happens, and besides, you're not going swimming.  Just standing in the water."

She thought he was joking, but he pushed her toward the water.  She grabbed his hand and slowly walked with him through the water, parallel to the beach.  They walked silently for a while, hand in hand, both enjoying each other's company.

"See, that wasn't so bad?  Right?" he asked after they started walking back on the sand.

"Right, thanks to you." She smiled.

They headed back toward the car.  They sat down on the bench where they had left their shoes earlier, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, while they still held hands.  He was nervous again.  He knew their date was going to be over soon and he wanted to talk to her about what he had in mind.

"Kirsten?"

"Yeah?" she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"I had a wonderful time with you tonight.  I was wondering…umm…would you umm…go out with me again?"

"Of course," she smiled and nudged him in the arm, "I thought you already knew."  She turned serious again and said softly, "I had a wonderful time too.  It may have been only recently that I realized that I like you more than a friend…that I have feelings for you…but I definitely do and am glad that I do."

They both smiled at one another.  He gently put his hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.  She put her hand on his cheek and leaned in.  They slowly began to kiss.  When they broke the kiss he took her hand as they headed toward the car.  He opened the car door for her, smiling as he walked around to open his door.

They both anxiously thought about how the night would end.  Neither wanted it to end.  It had just gotten good and was about to be cut short.  Both were worried about the young relationship, considering they had just started dating and most relationships are vulnerable in their early stages.

They were now standing in Kirsten's apartment.  Kirsten signaled for Sandy to come in, as she clearly wanted to continue where they left off at the beach.  Sandy, however, knew that he had to say good-bye now, for if he continued, he may very well not go home for the break and would cause more hurt in his relationship with his mother.  Picking up on his hesitance, she said sadly, "You don't want to come in?"

"I can't.  I want to, but it will just make it that much harder to leave.  Kirsten let's talk about what's going to happen after break."

"Sure."

"I don't want this to end just because it started at the end of the semester."

"Me either," she replied.

"So I guess we'll just have to wait this out until January."

"Yeah.  Although we could still talk on the phone, it's not the same as being together in person, but its something."

"You're right.  I'll take that.  Here let me give you my phone number."

He scribbled his home phone number down on a piece of paper.  She wrote her home phone number down too and noted to him that it's her own line so he could call whenever he wants.

"So let me just say that I had a great semester studying with you.  I truly enjoyed hanging out with you on Tuesday and I enjoyed our date tonight…and I look forward to our next date.

"I enjoyed studying and hanging out with you too.  I wasn't looking forward to break…you know having to go home and visit everyone…and now you just made me look forward to it even less because I won't be seeing you…but it gives me something to really look forward to…when we see each other again in January."

"Yes I will be looking forward to that.  So…this is it…"

"Yeah.  Happy Hanukkah and Happy New Year."

"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.  So I'll call you when I get to New York, okay?"

"I'll be looking forward to it."

They leaned in and briefly kissed, followed by a long hug.  As they broke apart, Kirsten nearly yelled "Sandy wait!  Let me give you something of mine so you won't forget me."  She ran into her bedroom.

"How could I forget you?" he responded.

She came back with the tan sweater she had worn the other night.

"Here…its…"

"The sweater you wore the other night.  You want me to take it with me?" he asked a bit confused.

"Yeah.  Okay…umm I don't have anything to give to you."

"That's okay, one more kiss will do."

They kissed one more time.  And that was it. The semester was over.  Both wondered what would happen when they returned to school in January…

TBC

Let me know what you think.

Thoughts to think about for the next chapter:

Have Sandy and Kirsten kept in touch over break?  Have they told their parents about the other person, and if so, what was the family's reaction?  What happens when they return to school?  Do they stay together and continue what started out as a wonderful relationship?  Find out in the next chapter.


	7. It Only Got Better

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

Over the break, Sandy and Kirsten kept in contact, calling each other a few times a week. They had a lot of time to think about their relationship. They knew they were meant for each other…especially after going home, which reminded them both of what they were missing in Berkeley.

Sandy was coming back to Berkeley today. He was thrilled. He couldn't wait to see Kirsten. He felt like it had been forever. He constantly thought about her and how beautiful she was, wishing he had at least a picture of her to look at and to show everyone, especially his mother, who wanted to see who this blonde California girl was that took her son's breath away. He was proud of Kirsten and didn't care what his mother thought of her. He knew she wouldn't accept Kirsten, he knew that before he even left to go home, but he knew he had to tell his mother about her for both his mother's sake and for hers. His mother had to know whom he was seeing because this could end up being the girl he marries. He had to make sure he told her right away just for that reason. He also told his mother to show Kirsten that he really did care about her and wasn't afraid if his mother disapproved. His mother's reaction was trite compared to what he was expecting. She simply said that this relationship was in the beginning and that it probably wouldn't last, so she told Sandy to see her in a year and see if he's still with this girl named Kirsten.

Sandy nervously walked through the arrival gate and into the airport terminal to look for Kirsten.

Kirsten felt bad about not telling her parents about Sandy. She rarely saw them and when she did, she hardly spoke to her father. Visiting home was very awkward for Kirsten so she usually kept extremely quiet when there. When asked about school she usually gave vague answers, as she knew her father would only have criticism about everything she did. When Sandy told Kirsten that he told his mother about their relationship she felt even worse about not telling her parents. When he asked her about what her parents said when she told them she just vaguely answered him about it saying that her father took her everything in her life at Berkeley as a joke, whether it be classes, activities, friends, or boyfriends.

Kirsten went into the bathroom one last time to check her makeup and hair before sitting down in the terminal to wait for Sandy. She tried to read a magazine but couldn't concentrate on the words. She went and looked at a travel brochure, but again couldn't concentrate. She then bought a snack but was too nervous to eat it. She had all this nervous energy inside herself in anticipation of seeing Sandy. She finally stopped fidgeting around and stood waiting for Sandy.

He spotted her looking anxiously in the other direction. While he could only see her from behind, his mind was flooded with memories of how beautiful she was. Her hair had grown a bit longer now, still golden blonde. He couldn't wait to run up to her and hug her and hold her in his arms and continue their relationship where they left off. He snuck up behind her and touched her on the back saying, "Boo"!

She turned around, surprised to see him, and smiled "Sandy! Hi!"

He reached out and pulled her into a big hug, so tight that he actually lifted her off the ground for a second. He held on to her for a long time.

She hugged him back. It felt so good to be back in his arms again. They hadn't really had a chance to get too close and comfy, but once their bodies met they felt like they were never apart. "I missed you so much, Kirsten," he said.

"I missed you too," she replied.

When they broke the hug, Sandy asked, "So how are you?"

"Great. Excited to start a new semester…with you." She smiled. Ah, that smile he remembered well. It didn't come out often, but when it did, it could light up a whole room. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Come on, let's get my luggage so we can get going and go back to where we left off." He reached out to hold her hand. She felt a bit awkward and nervous. While being apart made them want to grow closer, they hadn't really had a chance to get used to their new couple status back in December, let alone all the romantic gestures and cuddling that came along with it. She got butterflies every time he made a romantic gesture at her, even one as simple as holding hands. A feeling she hoped would last forever.

While driving back to Berkeley, Sandy commented, "This is weird…you're driving me home and I feel like we've never been apart. It's like you just happened to pick me up."

"I know. It does feel like that."

"So…what do you want to do today?"

"Well…if you want I could help you unpack your stuff."

"Aww…Kirsten I don't want to burden you."

"No, really, I'll help you. I don't mind…besides, it'll give us a chance to catch up while I organize your room." She gave a quick glance in his direction to catch his reaction to that.

"Organize my room?" he asked, sarcastically joking.

"Yeah…well I mean I like to organize things, I could just help you and stuff…" she said more seriously.

Noticing she was taking him seriously, he responded, "I was just teasing you. I would love to have you help me. It's just that I don't want to make us spend our first day together doing that."

"Its okay…we can go out tonight…or tomorrow night…or any other night! After all it isn't the end of the semester!" she said smiling.

And with that, they headed toward Sandy's dorm building. He was living in an apartment that was two floors. He occupied one of the two tiny, upstairs bedrooms. He split the rent with three other friends who were also school volunteers, two of whom lived in the downstairs bedrooms. While it was a very small room he had, to Kirsten it was cozy and romantic, not like her ex-boyfriend Jimmy's bedroom, which was about ten times bigger.

The whole day was filled with the two of them unpacking and hanging Sandy's clothing and arranging his desk with supplies. While going through Sandy's clothes in the suitcase, Kirsten came across her tan sweater from last semester. It was the only neatly folded shirt and was put away to the side in one of the zippered compartments.

"Sandy, my sweater…it's the only neatly folded item in here."

"I know. I wonder why that is."

"I don't know. But if you folded this I…I…I don't know what I'll do because no offense, but everything else is well…rather messy in here."

"I did fold it. It's your sweater and I took the utmost care of it. I didn't want to come back with it in a non-useable fashion. It's all set for you to wear again. Thanks by the way, looking and smelling that sweater reminded me of you. But nothing is better than having the real you here with me…like right now." He walked up to her, took her hands, and pulled her up off of the ground where she was going through everything. They closed their eyes kissed each other's lips. The first kiss since they were together again. Somehow they had forgotten about kissing since they met each other earlier at the airport. Thet got moving and before no time Sandy and Kirsten had fallen onto the messy, unmade bed. They started making out while hugging each other tightly. After making out for a while, they got up and did some more work. Then they went back to kissing again. This went on all day. At about 7:00, both plopped down, tired after doing so much work. Sandy's room was organized. Kirsten was leaning on his shoulder as they both were lying down on the bed.

"So…what now?" Sandy asked tiredly.

"You tell me…"

"Thanks, leave it up to me."

"Sure thing" she said while tapping him on the shoulder to make her point.

Silence. They lay there next to one another. It was almost like they had been dating for years. There was just that connection between them.

Finally Kirsten spoke up breaking the silence. "Sandy I should get going. It's been a long day for you with the time difference and jet lag. I should let you catch up on your rest."

"So, I'll call you later?"

"I look forward to it."

And with that she left. Somehow, she wished that she could have stayed there while Sandy rested. She felt lonely going home to her apartment. After all, she was a young college student living alone. She had been doing it for a year and a half now. It wasn't that she didn't like it…she just felt so isolated and far from Sandy, yet ironically just yesterday they were a lot farther apart. Now that she spent time with him she didn't want to leave him, even if it was just to go across town.

It was now the beginning of March. Sandy and Kirsten's relationship was stronger than ever.

Gradually, Kirsten changed ever since that day she and Sandy were reunited. She felt even more carefree than she had when she first arrived at Berkeley. She was starting to realize that while she came to Berkeley to escape life back home, she didn't have to keep the same personality she had in Newport. She could be whoever she wanted to be. In Newport she was just hiding who she really was because she knew she didn't want to be what her father wanted her to be. She didn't need to hide who she wanted to be in Berkeley, which she hadn't realized all this time. It was like she only halfway rebelled. She had already done the environment change, now it was time that she began to change herself to be who she wanted to be.

She found herself dressing in more colorful, wild clothing. Her once conservative closet had turned into a colorful rainbow assortment of clothing. She explored different hairstyles, including dying her hair brown at one time and a having shorter 'do at another. She wasn't afraid to show her tattoo with short shirts and low cut bellbottoms. In fact, not only did she have something to show off on her back, but some things to show off in the front. She got her belly button and second and third ear holes pierced. She moved out of her apartment and into a dorm with another girl in her class who was looking for a roommate. Together, along with roommates in surrounding rooms, the girls often went out together to concerts, games, and went shopping together.

Sandy couldn't be happier to see Kirsten's new style. He could tell she was a lot happier with the new her. She may have gotten a new style, more friends, and become more outgoing, but she was still the same person inside and out in Sandy's eyes. She still had those beautiful outer features and inner intelligence and defensive side that he loved so much.

Throughout the two months they shared a lot of fun times together. Whether it was at a college party or studying over each other's places, everything they did together they enjoyed.

They had spent Valentine's Day drinking beer outside on the grass in a park. They watched the stars together underneath a blanket. It sure wasn't some expensive dinner at a fancy restaurant, but it was what they enjoyed. Sandy knew Kirsten didn't need all the expensive luxuries she grew up with. The truth is, she just wanted and needed him as he wanted and needed her.

One day in mid-March Sandy was stressing over a mid-term for one of his law classes. It was one of his tougher classes and he knew he had to ace this test to hold an A in the class, which would look good on his transcript for applying to law school. Kirsten had been his support all week long, doing everything from highlighting notes for him to quizzing him to picking up extra books for him. The day of the exam the two met in the cafeteria on campus like they did every morning. Kirsten found Sandy sitting at a table with his nose in the books. She walked over and brought him some breakfast.

She laughed as she handed it to him saying, "You know it's funny, this is like role reversal, usually its me whose studying like this and you're the one who is distracting me."

"You're right." He responded as he finished reading the bottom of a page.

"Well you have to have your energy food. After all, you're the one who told me that a snack break works wonders for exams." She smiled at him, though she could tell that he was really stressing and not in the mood for a joke. She thought to herself how sexy he looked when he was so occupied with studying. He never studied this much. He always found that paying attention to the lectures were enough to get him the good grades.

"Kirsten?"

"Oh sorry I was daydreaming."

"Yeah, I know, you were staring right at me."

"Sorry," she replied embarrassed.

"What were you daydreaming about?"

"Oh umm…nothing."

"You're not going to get off the hook that easy. Spill."

"Okay fine. If you must know…I was daydreaming about how sexy you are."

"You were?"

"You said you wanted to know."

"I'm flattered."

"Well enough chit-chat, get eating this breakfast so you have energy for your exam."

After eating breakfast together, Kirsten got up. She had to get to class.

"Well baby I wish you the best of luck. I know you'll do fine. You've done fine on every other exam in that class so I have confidence you'll do the same on this one."

"Thanks."

"Alright baby good luck. I love you."

She leaned in to give him a quick kiss, as they always did after their usual meeting for breakfast. She froze as their lips met, realizing what she just said…_I love you_. When they broke apart, Sandy looked her in the eyes with a small look of astonishment in his face.

Did he just hear her say those three words that meant so much? Sure their relationship was going great, but that was one thing that was never said between the two of them. Sandy had been feeling that way about her for a long time, but wasn't sure when the right time would come to tell her. Now was it.

"I love you too." He said smiling.

"Wow I didn't expect that to come out…I'm sorry it just happened to slip," she said getting flustered.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I don't know. I mean I don't know if you feel that way. I'm embarrassed…I couldn't control it…it just felt right…and we probably shouldn't be talking about this right now so I should get going we'll talk more later. Bye." She was embarrassed. Sure she felt that way about him but nonetheless she felt funny about how it just happened to slip at this very moment. She was planning on rehearsing saying those three words to him at the perfect time. Not when he was stressing over an exam in the cafeteria.

"Kirsten wait!" he said loudly, grabbing her arm. He knew she hated confrontation and that she got embarrassed by the smallest of things, but he had to talk to her. He wanted to make sure they were both comfortable with what just happened.

She turned around, bright red.

"Kirsten why are you getting so embarrassed?"

"So you noticed…great."

"Kirsten is what you said true?"

"Of course its true. I just didn't think it'd come out like that. I was planning on when I'd say it to you. My heart spoke faster than I wanted it to I guess. I've been wanting to say it to you for a long time but not like this…in here…when you have a major exam to study for and are stressing out. I mean I don't want you to feel obligated to say it back to me now. I mean you did say it back but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"But I do love you. I don't know why you'd even doubt that. Come on, Kirsten."

"I know. I just…I just…I just feel embarrassed right now. My emotions took over. Okay?" she asked smiling a little.

"Okay. You know I was planning on saying it to you too, but I was looking for the right time." He gave her a hug.

"I guess sometimes love guides your heart and you can't control it."

"I agree."

"So really, I do have to get going to class now so like I said before good luck and I know you'll do fine and make me proud. Sorry about all this extra emotional stuff on the day of your exam."

"I couldn't be happier it happened this way. Honey you telling me that was all I needed. I know you meant that with your heart and it means the world to me. Regardless of how I do on this exam I have you, and really that's all that matters."

"I love you." She said it again more defiantly, though she still felt funny saying it. This was the second person she was saying it to. She remembered what happened with Jimmy and she didn't want a repeat…but she had a feeling this wasn't going to go in that direction. It was going good, real good.

"I love you."

"Now get back to studying, this wasn't an excuse to get out of studying. I want to see you get an A!"

He ended up getting the A! Their relationship grew even stronger after they both heard each other say those three words.

It was now the end of April. They planned to go out for dinner and then watch a movie at Sandy's apartment.

Sandy noticed that Kirsten had clothing in a bag when they made it to his car. "Kirsten, do you have to go to the laundromat?"

"Oh no, I just thought I'd bring over some comfortable clothes for after dinner," she said smiling a bit. He smiled back. He had no idea where this was going but it sounded good.

Dinner went great as usual. They made it back to Sandy's apartment, where she changed in the bathroom and came out in her pajamas. He had never seen her wearing pajamas. Sure this was no lingerie, but it was pajamas. As she hung her dress on a hangar he just stared at her.

After watching the movie for a while, Sandy threw a piece of popcorn at Kirsten, who threw a few more pieces back at him. The food fight ended up with the two of them falling onto their backs on the bed. Both were still playfully fighting with one another. Sandy decided to call it a draw, Kirsten agreed by giving him a kiss. He responded to the kiss with an even bigger kiss. Slowly his hands made their way to Kirsten's back. He gently and slowly put his hands underneath her pajama tank top and onto her skin. Meanwhile her hands had made their way to his body, where she took off his shirt and started kissing his chest. Sandy took off her tank top and did the same to her. From there, one thing led to another…

6:30am. The alarm went off. Sandy nearly jumped out of bed after having been in a peaceful sleep. He covered Kirsten, who was still asleep, with the blanket, careful not to wake her. He looked at their clothing, scattered on the floor. It happened so instantaneously. He wandered into the bathroom to take a shower.

Kirsten was awoken by the sound of the shower. She jumped, realizing that she was in Sandy's bed. Somehow she had gotten so comfortable she thought she was in her own bed. She glanced around the room for a second, realizing that Sandy was in the shower. She smiled to herself. It was definitely a good night. She looked on the foot of the bed, where she saw that Sandy had laid out a robe of his along with a note that said "For you Kirsten, in case you're feeling a bit modest, Love Sandy". She laughed. What a great guy she had.

Sandy and Kirsten often slept over each other's apartment/dorm. They couldn't have been happier with their relationship. Not only were they both doing great in school but they also had each other to come to after the long, hard days of studying and work.

One Saturday morning toward the end of April, Sandy had slept over Kirsten's. Kirsten was in the shower and he was just lounging around reading a magazine while Kirsten's roommate and friend, Lisa, who just came back from sleeping somewhere else, started chatting with him. Sandy and Kirsten had grown to love each other's friends and often all hung out together. Lisa was asking Sandy about what his and Kirsten's plans were for the summer. Were they going to stay in Berkeley? Go visit each other's families? Just wait it out the whole summer? Sandy told Lisa that it was a sore subject because they never really talked about it. It was one of those topics that was always avoided. Lisa told him that its time they start talking about it considering school is going to be over in about three weeks. Just as he pondered that thought, there was a knock at the door. Lisa answered the door to find two people she had never seen before. Sandy didn't recognize them either. Both Lisa and Sandy stared in confusion.

When Kirsten came out of the shower with a look on her face that immediately said who it was…

TBC

Preview for next chapter: Find out what two people are at the door that could stir up some regrets and emotions. What will Sandy and Kirsten decide to do about the summer? Please read and review-tell me how you like it! Thanks.


	8. No More Lies

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

Thanks for the reviews. They motivate me to continue! Enjoy this dramatic chapter!

"What are you doing here?" Kirsten asked snottily, not expecting to see her parents in her dorm room while she was standing there in just her robe. She covered herself up more by putting her arms around herself.

"Honey we miss you so we came to see you. We heard you were doing really well-you're still in the art history program, living in a dorm, and working at a restaurant."

"Good to know Hailey knows how to keep her mouth shut," she said as she grabbed some clothes to go change, "Hold on."

As she changed, she realized Sandy had left.

She got Lisa's attention and called her over in the bathroom, asking about where Sandy was.

"He excused himself. He thought you wanted to spend some time with your guests alone, and actually I agree with him so I'll see you later Kir."

Great. She was now left alone with her parents. Worst yet, Sandy had taken off. She hoped her parents didn't mention that they had no idea who he was. She came back out hesitantly, dreading the impending conversation.

"I thought you lived in an apartment," her father snapped.

"I did. I went to something I preferred better," she defensively replied.

"So much for being independent."

"Oh I am independent, want to know how independent I am? I came here with nothing…only a little money that I saved up on my own…I'm paying for college on my own. Everything in here I own. Everything I have accomplished is what I did for myself. You haven't supported me once and now its just driving you crazy that I'm succeeding on my own without you. You only came here hoping I'd be a mess."

"Kirsten honey…calm down," her mother said gently.

"So is that why you came? Tell me cause I really want to know."

"Honey your father and I haven't seen you in a long time and we wanted to see how you're doing."

"Maybe you mom, but not him."

"Honey that's not true. Back me up Caleb."

"Actually you're right Kirsten. I thought I'd come here and you'd be a mess. So you've made it this far. Let's see how far your degree gets you."

"Oh it'll take me far."

"Yeah we'll see…so who was that kid in here before? Did he sleep over? It's quite early for visitors, don't you think?" he asked sarcastically.

"You didn't say anything to him did you?"

"Would it matter if I did?"

"Dad, don't come here and try to ruin everything I have."

"Honey don't worry you're father just asked the boy who he was and the boy properly excused himself to go after that."

"Who did he say he was?"

"Umm..what was his name? San…"

"dy!" she answered for him seeing her father couldn't remember.

"Actually no, I believe it was Sanford. Who was that Kirsten? A boyfriend? I thought you were still talking to Jimmy, maybe thinking about making things work out."

"No dad, I don't talk to Jimmy. I haven't spoke to Jimmy since I left Newport. I'm not planning on making things work out with him because I found my true love…Sandy. Jimmy is a friend. Sandy is my boyfriend…my boyfriend who loves me and I love him. We've been together since December 23rd."

"Kirsten he's not your type."

"You don't know my type because you don't know me. You should get to know your daughter and what she wants before making accusations like that."

"Kirsten…" her mother warned.

"It's true. I spent my whole life doing things your way. Now I'm doing things my way. It's what I want, Dad, not what you want!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you Kirsten. I'm only looking out for you and I only want what is best for you-whether that be in school, work, or relationships. But fine, do what you want but don't expect me to be there for you when you come home crying."

"Caleb!" Kirsten's mother yelled. "Now let's all just stop arguing. It's not getting us anywhere! Why don't we all go out for breakfast and have a nice conversation about how you're doing in school, honey. Fill us in. Hailey tells us you're on the deans list."

"Mom, I don't know if today's a good day for that. You should have called before coming."

Her mother gave her an annoyed look and Kirsten apologized to her mother.

"Come on Kirsten, it'll be good for us. Right Caleb?"

Caleb just glanced at Kirsten, who was now sitting on the bed fidgeting with the covers, thinking that Sandy probably didn't want to talk to her right now after figuring out it was her parents whom she hadn't told about him, so she agreed to go to breakfast.

"Fine," she responded not looking up, "I'll go, but that's all I can do. I have plans later."

With that, the Nichols headed for breakfast to one of Caleb's favorite expensive restaurants. As Kirsten watched her parents twiddling their forks in their fancy omelets that had stuff in them she didn't even recognize, she shook her head, thinking how much she changed in the past two years. She used to be like that eating fancy foods. Today she ordered a simple bagel with cream cheese. Even that was too much for her today with how upset she was about all that had gone on. She was really worried about Sandy. After answering her parents questions about school and hearing her father's fresh remarks about her fashion and friends, she got up and excused herself, telling her parents that she would hitch a cab back to the dorm as she had plans and was running late. She had to get out of there. She couldn't bear to answer her father's demeaning questions while she had no idea where her boyfriend was. As their oldest daughter walked out, Mrs. Nichol sighed, saying to her husband "What's happened to our daughter. She's changed so much. I feel like we're losing her."

"There's nothing stopping her," Caleb responded glancing at his daughter, then going back to his omelet.

Sandy was upset. He knew right away from her father's clueless expression and in asking him to repeat his name again that Kirsten hadn't told her parents about him. He was hurt. The phone rang as he sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He knew it was her. He couldn't bring himself to answer the phone in fear of saying something he'd regret.

She hung up when the recorder came on. No answer. It wasn't a surprise. She started to cry as she thought over the day's events. She had no idea what to do. She was afraid Sandy wouldn't talk to her in person if she went over to his apartment, but she had to, she just had to try. She wasn't going to lose him over this.

Sandy was taken away from his daydreaming about what had happened by the sound of his friend, who was calling him from downstairs to tell him that Kirsten was at the door asking for him. He froze. He told those guys not to answer the door if she came. He got up and went downstairs, where he found a disheveled, red-eyed Kirsten at the door. He could tell she had been crying and was on the verge of starting to cry again. He was surprised since he had never seen Kirsten, his tough, defensive, girlfriend, ever cry.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly, trying to avoid eye contact.

Avoiding the question, he pushed himself outside and closed the door behind him.

"Listen Kirsten, I just want to ask you one question and I want you to tell me the truth. Did you tell your parents about us over break?"

She sighed and looked down. She knew that question was coming. She was afraid this was it, it was going to be over. The last few months that were her happiest of months were about to be turned upside down because as much as she defied her parents, she still hadn't told them about Sandy. She knew she had to be honest with him now, or else it could cause even bigger problems later, so she let it all out.

"No…I didn't. When you asked me back in January how it went when I told them I sort of avoided answering by saying that they disapproved of everything I do. Which is true, especially after today, but to answer your question no, I didn't. I can explain…"

"That's all I wanted to know," he said sadly.

"Let me explain…please…it's not what you think it is…whatever my dad said to you today is a total misunderstanding. It's my fault. Please…let me explain…" she said almost pleading and getting all emotional.

He acknowledged her plea and she explained, "It's just…I don't get along with my parents. Well with my mom I do, it's just my dad. When I visit them-which is at most twice a year-our conversations don't exactly flow nicely. My dad is constantly mocking me and degrading me and putting me down. He just wants me to fail so badly. I don't tell him about anything that I do. I just vaguely say things…like that I am studying art and have a part time job. I mean I was even pissed that my sister told him I worked at a restaurant. I just don't want him knowing anything about me…especially since you're so important to me…in the past he has tried to control a relationship of mine and I didn't want him to try and do that. He disagrees with everything I do so I knew he would cause a commotion…especially about a relationship considering he still thinks that me and Jimmy are…"

She froze. She didn't mean to let that slip out the way it sounded but she was in the middle of telling Sandy the whole truth. He looked more concerned at her.

"You and Jimmy are what?" he asked, urging her to continue.

"He just thought that we were still talking to each other even though we broke up over 2 years ago and I haven't talked to him since then. He really liked Jimmy and wanted us to get back together, again its what he wanted, not what I wanted. When we broke up my dad was pissed at me for not wanting to make it work out."

"So you still talk to him?"

"No, I told you I don't. The last time was before I left Newport to move here."

"But to make your dad happy you lied and said you still talk to him with hope of getting back together even though we're together?"

"No, Sandy, it's not like that. There was a lot going on when I lived back in Newport, this was the best way I could avoid any more problems then I already had. I just wanted to keep him quiet and get him off my back. Look I had to do what I had to do for a reason. And this was way before I met you that I told my dad this."

"Well I would have almost forgiven you right away if your story had ended before Jimmy came up."

"What?!"

"Look Kirsten…I understand that you don't get along with your dad, and I can maybe even understand why you didn't tell your parents about our relationship that early on, but not telling your dad that you don't talk to Jimmy anymore after we started dating? That's like telling him your still in a relationship with Jimmy."

"It is not. I told you already my dad just thought me and Jimmy still talked, not dated, and again, this was before I met you that I told him this. And besides, my dad found out today that I don't talk to him anymore."

"Oh its so good to hear you say that like that, Kirsten."

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting like telling your father you don't talk to Jimmy was a mistake."

"It wasn't. But I mean it's not easy when your parents who you haven't spoke to since break suddenly find out you live in a dorm through your little spy sister, then come here and surprise you and question every little thing you do and disapprove of everything. Then my dad finds out that I lied to him."

"I thought you didn't care."

"I don't. But it'd just be nice if my dad and I didn't fight for once. And it'd be nice if we didn't fight like this either."

"Hey I'm just trying to find out what's really going on here."

"And I told you. What do you not trust me or something?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying, you need to really think before you start lying to too many people or you're going to end up with no one. No family and no relationship."

"Thanks for the advice…it really makes me feel good about myself."

She was really on the verge of crying, so she quickly turned around and headed toward the car.

"No good bye?" he yelled, regretting that he said that last comment.

"You tell me if this is good bye," she barely was able to say as she got into the car and started crying hysterically with her head in her hands as Sandy watched from in front of the door.

"It's not…" he yelled but he didn't think she heard him with all the crying she was doing.

The next day was strange for both of them. Neither knew what to do.

Sandy was sitting in the cafeteria like usual. He was nervous thinking if Kirsten would meet him in there like they did every morning before classes since this was the first time they had a huge fight like this and woke up the next morning without having made-up already. He regretted some of the stuff he said to her last night and wanted to make it work out. He hoped Kirsten would come.

She did. She walked in late, looking like she hadn't gotten much sleep, wearing sweats, which was very unlike her.

She approached him hesitantly, saying "Hey."

"Good morning, don't you look like you're awake?" he said smiling a little.

"Yeah…I didn't get much sleep last night," she said brushing her hair out of her face.

"I could tell."

"Thanks."

"I'm just kidding with you because you never wear sweats."

"No I know…I look like crap right now. Umm…could we talk?"

"Of course."

She sat down next to him. She so badly wanted to be in his arms. She needed him. It had been a long day yesterday and she longed to spend alone time with Sandy.

"I want to explain everything clearly for you from start to finish. I know I only told you briefly about Jimmy but I'll explain it going way back to Newport for you if you want just so you know. I want you to trust me Sandy. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"Kirsten- I love you. We had an argument and I'm sorry about getting all bent out of whack last night about Jimmy. It's just that…well…honestly I was a little hurt when you didn't tell your parents about us and then I found out that your father still thought you spoke to Jimmy. Hearing that just made me lose it. It just hurt me because our relationship means so much to me."

"I'm so sorry," she said leaning in to give him a hug as she said it. She was on the verge of tears again hearing Sandy say that. As they broke apart she continued, "I feel terrible for this whole thing. I was keeping our relationship separate from the one I have with my parents. I hadn't come clean with telling my dad the truth that I don't talk to Jimmy anymore and that I found my love when I moved to Berkeley. I ended up hurting you…my love…which is the last thing I want to do. I want you to know that I did tell my parents everything yesterday and proudly announced to them that we have been together since December 23rd. I also want to rectify the situation. Sandy, we haven't talked about what we plan on doing for summer break, so one of the things I was hoping you would agree to is coming with me to see my parents. That way I could formally introduce you to them and explain everything with both you and them in the same room."

"Yeah, we haven't talked about summer. I guess since there are only 3 weeks left of school we should."

"Yeah…and we have to talk about having a party for your graduation! It doesn't look like we have a lot of time now though, I've got to go to class."

"I know. Alright, so we'll talk later tonight then."

"Sounds good."

As she got up to go, he stood up with her. "I love you Kirsten."

"I love you too."

They hugged each other, and then briefly kissed on the lips

"Oh, and just for the record, you don't look like crap today, you look beautiful. Like always."

She smiled, then headed off to class, looking much more lively than when she walked in this morning. After she left, Sandy pondered over how he was going to tell her what his plans were for summer. It was especially hard since they just made up and she had just invited him over to her parents' house…

TBC

Preview for next chapter: Find out what Sandy's secret summer plans are that could again, cause tension between Sandy and Kirsten. How will Sandy's graduation go? What will their summer entail? How Sandy start his first year of law school and Kirsten start her junior year? Many dramatic, exciting, and happy events to come!


	9. The Downs and Ups of Love

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Enjoy this chapter!

"Sandy why did you wait till now to tell me…3 weeks beforehand?" Kirsten asked defiantly, pacing back and forth around the room.

"I don't know…I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. Honestly I didn't decide until recently…its something I've been contemplating for a while…"

"For a while?"

"Since they offered me the internship in April."

"So you didn't even want to talk to me about it first?"

"How could I talk to you about it? I knew you'd be upset and I wouldn't get a fair opinion from you. I know you wouldn't want me to go…I could tell that already."

"So you _do_ want to go?"

"Kirsten this could really add value to my resume. As much as this sounds selfish I made a promise to myself to not let any relationship come before school. Of course you got in the way of that."

"If you felt that way you should have never started dating me. I thought we would have a future together."

"We do. It's just that I don't want to have to make a choice between this-something that could help me with school-and you. I was hoping you would understand. It's only for the summer and then everything will go back to normal in the fall. Believe me, I wouldn't be doing this unless it would really help me."

"So when would I come first Sandy? After you get settled down with your career? Is that enough time? Sandy I thought I was important to you."

"You are. But it's also important for me to get ahead with my education and career."

"Let me ask you something…why did you think I wouldn't want you to go? Did you honestly think that I wouldn't want you to get ahead with your career? Because I do want you to do whatever will get you ahead. But, at the same time, you're right, I don't want you to go…my love for you is stronger than my love for you to get ahead in your career. Sandy you are smart enough to succeed without this internship. You're not smart to walk away from our relationship when it's growing so strong."

The conversation wasn't how Sandy wanted it to go. He thought Kirsten would have been supportive. It definitely put into perspective how much Kirsten cared about their relationship. He just wasn't sure how much she cared about him and what he had to do before he really started settling down.

Kirsten was extremely upset with herself. After talking with Lisa about what happened, she realized how selfish she was being. Sandy was right. He was only going to be gone for 3 months and it wasn't like he was going on vacation. He was going to intern full time directly after a tough semester to be followed by his first year of law school. She had to go make amends with him before things got out of hand. The last thing she wanted him to do was decide to not go because of her.

He was surprised to hear her knock while yelling, "Sandy, open the door, we have to talk."

Though she planned on agreeing with him doing the internship she wasn't going to let him get off easily. She began defensively with her arms crossed in front of her, "So you figured it would be better to tell me now with no warning whatsoever. Sandy you got all mad at me for not telling my parents about us but all along you've been keeping this from me? Maybe if you would have told me earlier I could have adjusted to the idea better."

"Honey I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just couldn't. I didn't want to ruin the semester."

"Well you sure know how to ruin the end of it."

"Alright so let's figure this out…" Sandy said frustrated, sitting down with his hand on his head.

"What is there to figure out? You're going to New York for 3 months for an internship. That's it-end of story!"

"So what did you want me to do, stay here? Actually I couldn't even stay here because I don't even have an apartment. My contract is from the end of August to May. You know that Kirsten, so why are you getting so mad? It's not like you suggested something else. What did you have in mind for the summer knowing that I would have to move home for the summer anyway?"

"I was thinking that we could look for an apartment together…but forget it…whatever that was a dumb idea anyway."

"You mean live together?"

"Yeah," she said more quietly.

"Well its not like you ever mentioned your plans to me."

"Likewise."

"So…what now?"

"So you'll go to New York and I'll stay here…and wait for you to come back," she forced herself to say.

"Really? So you're okay with this?" he asked getting a little too excited for how Kirsten had said it.

"No. I'm not okay with you leaving. I am okay with you going in order to enhance your education because its important to you. And whatever's important to you is important to me. I guess if I want you I have no choice but to let you go," she said with a bit of dramatic eye roll throughout the ordeal, but showing a small smile at the end.

Mid May 

Sandy's was graduating today. He was proud that he was graduating with honors and couldn't wait for his mother, who insisted on coming to gradation, see him go up there and get his diploma, proving to her that he did it. He also couldn't wait to introduce Kirsten to his mother, which he hoped would go over well. Yet it was a bittersweet graduation for while Sandy was thrilled to be graduating and starting law school in the fall he was sad to leave Kirsten for the summer.

Sandy's mother, Sophie, sat with her other son and daughter while Kirsten sat with some of Sandy and her friends. While Kirsten was proud to see Sandy graduate, nothing could hide the sadness in her eyes. She didn't want to see Sandy leave tomorrow for New York. As much as she trusted him she worried he would find someone to replace her.

Sandy's family made their way to Sandy first after the ceremony to congratulate him. Kirsten spotted Sandy and his family and watched from a distance while they conversed. She wanted to give them private time and didn't want to intrude. While she was conversing with Sandy and her friends, Sandy spotted her and told his family to come with him to meet her. She noticed him coming and felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Sandy, congratulations!" she said softly as she gave him a hug. He responded by giving her a kiss on the lips right in front of everyone, and then said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Before you two carry on too far, aren't you going to introduce me Sandy?" his mother asked, interrupting their sweet moment.

"Oh yeah…ma…this is Kirsten Nichol, my girlfriend. Kirsten…this is my mother…Sophie."

"Pleasure to meet you dear," said Sophie as she eyed Kirsten over.

"Likewise Mrs. Cohen. You have a wonderful son."

"He is wonderful, isn't he?" She then turned her focus towards Sandy saying, "I'm so proud of you Sanford. Wait until all of them guys at the office see how smart you are. They're really looking forward to having you there. They said that if you do a good job, which I know you will, they might offer you a job with them after law school. Isn't that great Sandy? Oh, I'm so happy you're coming home for the summer."

As Sophie said this, Kirsten awkwardly looked around. Hearing something like that reinforced her worries about Sandy going to New York this summer in the first place. Sandy, hearing such startling news and seeing that Kirsten was getting upset, quickly brushed his mother's offer off and replied, "So ma…come on, let's get going, I'm starving. Come on everyone, we're going to one of my favorite restaurants."

Sandy, Kirsten, and Sandy's family celebrated Sandy's graduation at his favorite seafood restaurant. He told Kirsten he'd be over later after he got his family settled in the hotel room they were staying in for the night. While alone with his mother, he asked her, "Mom, what was with you in there tonight? You didn't speak to Kirsten once."

"Yes I did."

"I'm not talking about asking her to hand you the cocktail sauce. I'm talking about getting to know her and making her feel welcome. Mom you embarrassed me."

"I embarrassed you? Sandy let me tell you something I came here to see you graduate and I'm very proud of you, but that doesn't mean that I approve of your friends, your lifestyle, or especially your girlfriend."

"You don't approve of her? Mom you don't even know her. You'll love her once you get to know her."

"No, I don't approve of her. Not after you told me how much money her father makes."

"That has nothing to do with her. She's not wrapped up in money like you think she is."

"Yeah? So you're telling me she doesn't want to live in a mansion once she finishes school?"

"No she doesn't, and even if she did, it doesn't matter because I don't care if you approve of her or not. I love her and she's my girlfriend. End of story." His voice had escalated pretty loud now.

Sophie was a bit surprised at how defensive Sandy was of Kirsten. She knew that he must have really been in love with the girl, but once again, she stopped herself from talking anymore. She was planning on setting Sandy up with a girl she approved of when he came home to intern this summer, he just didn't know yet.

Sandy walked into Kirsten's dorm, where he found a dark room lit only by candles and soft music playing. Kirsten came out of the bathroom wearing a sexy, black negligee.

"Kirsten?"

"Hey…I figured that since well…you know tonight is…I don't even want to say it but…you're last night here I thought I'd make it special."

"Kirsten…"

"Get over here…" she said seductively.

The next morning Kirsten woke up in Sandy's arms. She looked over at him. He was still sleeping. She put her head back down for a few minutes, thinking that this would be the last time they'd be together for a while. Tears ran down her cheeks as she silently cried. She got up and put the gift bag with the card that said "Sandy-Read this now and open your present-Kirsten" on the foot of the bed. She wanted to give him the present the night before but the two were occupied almost instantly after he came in and Sandy never noticed it. Kirsten decided to leave before Sandy woke up. It was too painful to say good-bye to him face to face, so she explained everything in the card. She kissed him on the forehead and left before he heard her sobbing loudly.

**Mid July**

Sandy and Kirsten were keeping in touch every day on the phone while they both worked full time, Sandy at the law firm interning, Kirsten at the restaurant.

While in New York Sandy hung out with some old friends and was introduced by his mother to her new friend's daughter, a girl who was Kirsten's age. Sophie urged her son to make the girl feel welcome as she was new in the neighborhood and didn't know many people. While Sandy never hung out with the girl alone, she constantly was clinging on to him whenever the group of friends went out. Sandy always felt like she was flirting with him but kept telling himself he was paranoid until one day he overheard his mother on the phone with this girl asking her if she made her move on him, and if she didn't, make it fast. As soon as she got off the phone Sophie was startled by Sandy.

"Asking her if she made her move on me? Mom I'm in love with Kirsten. How could you do that to me? You know that I'm in love and you tried to set me up with someone who you like? What about what I like? Mom I told you I don't care if you disapprove of Kirsten! Let me ask you something…did you purposely get me that intern so that you could try to break me and Kirsten up by setting me up with this girl? I can't believe you! Well let me tell you something, I quit. I'm done with the internship. I'm going back home to California to be with my girlfriend, Kirsten, where we will look for an apartment together. Good bye."

And with that he left, not even taking any clothes with him.

Sophie Cohen hurriedly answered the phone in hopes that her son was calling and had realized that his mother was right. Instead she heard just the person he was going to.

"Mrs. Cohen? Hi…umm…can I talk to Sandy?"

"What are you playing some kind of joke, trying to rub it in that he wants to be with you?"

"I'm sorry? What? I was just looking to talk to him. If he's busy now I'll talk to him later."

Sophie ignored Kirsten and continued, "Come on, don't tell me that you haven't influenced him. Don't play stupid with me young lady."

"I'm sorry what…um…what are you talking about?"

Realizing that she may have jumped to conclusions, Sophie said, "Maybe you're not as smart as I thought you were-or that Sandy says you are-because Sandy isn't here. He went back to California…to be with you. Where have you been?"

"What? He's not here," she said surprised.

"That's because he left about 3 hours ago. He didn't mention it to you?"

"No. I had no idea. Oh. Umm…okay…sorry to bother you. Bye."

Instead of Kirsten being surprised to see Sandy, he was surprised to see her-at the airport waiting for him! That night in her apartment that she had started renting since school ended, Sandy explained to Kirsten what his mother tried to do. Kirsten explained to Sandy that she found out he was coming home from his mother when she called to tell him that one of the few friends she actually liked in Newport who moved out to New York had found a restaurant that was hiring. Kirsten was planning on getting a job there so that Sandy and she could find an apartment together for the summer in New York.

"Kirsten you are too sweet. I had no idea you were looking for a job in New York all this time. We could still go back if you want."

"No thank you," she replied smiling while going in to kiss him.

He put his arms around her and kissed her back, gently brushing the hair from her face as he kissed her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. No more being apart. Okay?"

"Absolutely. No more being apart."

"So I guess we should start looking for an apartment," she said as she snuggled up to him.

"We're in your apartment Kirsten."

"Yea I know but I already gave them my notice since I thought I was going to New York. And besides, I want to find one that you helped pick out-not one that I picked out while you were miles away from me. I want to look together."

"So…we'll start looking tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

"Because right now I'm busy making out with my love," he said smiling. She smiled back and they resumed to making out.

They began their search for an apartment while both working full time, Kirsten still at the restaurant and Sandy getting an administrative job at school. They both looked forward to the coming semester…their first semester living together…

TBC

PREVIEW for next chapter: Sandy and Kirsten get adjusted to living together while keeping busy with school and work. Sandy especially is working long hours because he is saving up…saving up for a piece of jewelry for Kirsten that when given to her and hearing and seeing her response would make him the happiest guy in the world. Could it be an engagement ring?

Please review. Your wonderful reviews give me motivation to continue!


	10. Happy Thanksgiving

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

It was harder than Sandy and Kirsten thought to find an apartment. They ended up living in a mail truck for a while which despite not being their ideal apartment, ended up being more fun and exciting than they thought it would be. Eventually they found an apartment close to school and got settled into it in early October.

That summer Kirsten hadn't visited her parents like she was planning on. She was too busy with work and school and her home life with Sandy. She talked with her mom at least once every two weeks. During the last conversation, Mrs. Nichol insisted that Kirsten and Sandy attend her and Caleb's 25th wedding anniversary party that was coming up. Kirsten felt obligated to go only for her mother because she knew how much it would mean to her. Her mother was never really fond of Caleb inviting all of Newport to their personal affairs, yet with the big 25 she knew he would have everyone there even though she wanted a small party. Mrs. Nichol would be a lot happier if Kirsten came to make the event more personal.

Throughout the last few months, Sandy had been thinking about proposing to Kirsten. In fact, ever since he angrily left his mother's house it had been in the back of his mind. He knew that if he had any doubts about whether or not Kirsten was the right person for him he'd be sure to find out by their living together. He came to the conclusion that he had absolutely no doubts in his mind about Kirsten being the one. Living with Kirsten was wonderful and he loved seeing her all the time and sharing household responsibilities with her.

He wondered, though, how he was going to afford an engagement ring…how they were going to tell their families if, that is, they got engaged…how the planning of the wedding would go…and the biggie…how asking Kirsten's father for permission would go. He knew Kirsten didn't care if he asked her father or not, but Sandy wanted to be proper and make their two very different background families come together for the two of them. He wasn't worried about the wedding itself because he knew that he'd be the happiest guy alive on that day. He was just worried about everything up until the wedding. These upcoming months were sure to be some stressful months for him he thought.

It was ironic because even though they lived together, they saw each other less than they did when they weren't living together. Kirsten went right from school to work full time everyday. Sandy had a lot of law classes at night, and when he wasn't at school he was working full time. Whenever he could put in overtime at work he would because he had to save as much as he could for Kirsten's ring and the wedding. He knew he was jumping ahead a bit because he didn't even ask Kirsten yet, but he was sure she would say yes and he knew that the sooner he started saving the better.

**Day after Mrs. Nichol calls to invite Kirsten and Sandy to the party**

Kirsten did get bit suspicious as to why Sandy was working so much and she felt like they never spent time together anymore. She tried to look at the bright side of her mother's invitation and figured that going to the party would give her and Sandy a chance to getaway from school and work for a few days. When Sandy got home from class that night, Kirsten was waiting for him in the living room.

"Hey baby…how was your class discussion?" she asked cheerfully, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Not as easy as I thought it would be…that's for sure. Work wasn't any better. I'm so tired."

"I know. You've been working way too hard. You need a break."

"What is it Kirsten, you look like you want to ask me something," he said tiredly as he sat down on the couch.

"Umm…yeah…well actually I don't know if this is much of a break but it's definitely a getaway. Umm…my mom called and is insisting that we go to my parents 25th wedding anniversary party."

Sandy was silent. The first time he met Kirsten's parents it didn't go too well and he was sure this wasn't going to be the right time to formally meet them, not to mention he was in no mood for talking about it now.

She continued, "It's the week before Thanksgiving. It's at my dad's favorite country club."

"Why would they want me to go? They haven't even met me…well…not formally yet."

"Well my mother knows so much about you from what I tell her and she knows that I wouldn't go by myself…without you…so…what do you say? Come on, we can take a break from everything for a few days."

"How long would we be gone for?"

"Umm…well…that's the other thing…since their anniversary is the Saturday before Thanksgiving my mom was hoping we would stay for Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving?" He was taken by surprise. He had to go home for Thanksgiving because he was going to tell his mother he was going to propose to Kirsten. He still hadn't told Kirsten he was going home. Quickly, he responded, "Kirsten I have to go to my mom's for Thanksgiving. My cousins are coming in from upstate and I don't see them that often. Believe me I don't want to face my mom, but I don't want to cut off the rest of my family."

Kirsten's face showed surprise and sadness. She couldn't believe Sandy wanted to go to New York for Thanksgiving.

Sandy continued, "Come on honey, that would be a bit awkward if I was there with all your relatives."

"Well its not like it's going to get easier as time goes on."

"I know. Trust me next holiday we'll pick one of our family's houses to go to and go together. No more separate family holidays. Trust me on this one." He so badly wanted to explain to her that the whole reason for him going to New York. "Well we'll go together to the anniversary party. Okay? But Kirsten, please, understand, if there was a way I could stay here for Thanksgiving I would, believe me," he said trying to reassure her.

"I know," she said dryly. What she really wanted to know was what it was going to take to not let what their parents thought of them get in the way of their relationship. She wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Little did she know was that it would be at the next level soon.

**The Saturday before Thanksgiving**

Sandy and Kirsten got an early start on Saturday morning with Sandy driving as they headed to Newport Beach. There wasn't much conversation in the car as both of them were in their own little worlds thinking about how the party would go. He feared to see what Kirsten used to live like. He was afraid she might get too easily adjusted by just staying here for a few days. He also feared being introduced to Kirsten's dad. She feared coming here after not being in Newport Beach in almost a year but her biggest fears were seeing her father, formally introducing Sandy to him, and seeing Jimmy.

Kirsten promised to give Sandy the tour of Newport Beach, including driving past her home. After a few hours, they pulled up to a very high-class community, complete with guards, a gate, and fancy landscaping. After Kirsten told the guard who they were, he let them in, where Sandy saw homes in sizes he never thought imaginable. After traveling down a hilly, windy road, they finally arrived at the Nichols' home.

"Kirsten! You didn't tell me you lived in a mansion?!"

"Its not a mansion!"

"Yes it is! I…I…I can't believe how big it is!"

"It's too big."

"Easy for you to say, you lived here. I've never been in a house this big. Wow, I can't believe how big it is. This is unreal."

She hated how fascinated he was with the size of her parents' home. It just wasn't a big deal to her. She had lived here for 18 years and when she finally moved out, she couldn't wait to move into something small…like…their apartment or even the mail truck. Anything was better than this she thought. Well, maybe not to the naked eye, but had it seen what life really was like for her, it might have had a different opinion.

"So now that you've seen their house…can we get going? I want to introduce you before my father gets sidetracked with all his stupid friends."

"Okay. Man, I was hoping for a tour," he said smiling over at her. Seeing that she was not amused with his comment, he got serious again saying, "Kirsten how come you never told me you lived in such a huge house?"

"Because what does that matter? You would have thought I was a snotty rich girl and would have probably never spoke to me ever. I told you my father is obsessed with money. Isn't that enough? Couldn't you put it together that if he's so rich and money hungry that I would have grown up living in some ritzy high-class area in a house bigger than the size of our entire apartment building?" she snapped back, realizing that she had reacted too strongly. "Sorry," she said quieter, "I'm just not happy to be here, I just hate coming. It reminds me of what life was like…before you."

"Kirsten…" he said softly, reaching over and giving her a hug. "It's okay…"

They arrived at the country club. Kirsten spotted her mother conversing with some relatives. Kirsten led Sandy over to her.

"Kirsten, you made it! I'm so glad to see you." Mrs. Nichol reached out and gave her daughter a hug and a kiss.

"Mom, this is Sandy Cohen, Sandy, this is my mom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sandy, I know we briefly met before but we didn't really get to talk, although I feel like I have known you for years from hearing so much about you from Kirsten," Mrs. Nichol said smiling while shaking Sandy's hand.

"Oh, isn't that nice. It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Nichol. Happy Anniversary, these are for you!" Sandy handed her a bouquet.

"Sandy, you are too kind. Thank you. Let me go get my husband, hold on."

After Mrs. Nichol left, Kirsten said, "Oh I don't want to talk to him," as she saw him coming over without her mother, who was approached by another guest.

Kirsten took a deep breath. "Sandy, this is my father, Caleb Nichol, dad, this is my boyfriend, Sandy Cohen."

"Oh…the guy in your dorm room a few months ago."

"Yes dad, that's him!"

"Yes, that's me. Sandy Cohen. Pleasure to formally meet you Mr. Nichol." Sandy reached his hand out.

"Sandy Cohen. So you think you've stolen my daughter's heart?"

"Yes dad Sandy has stolen my heart," she interrupted. Then quieter she said, "He holds it," while smiling at Sandy.

Sandy didn't know what to respond so just stood there glancing back and forth.

"Sandy, come on, let's go get an appetizer," Kirsten said, wanting to get away from her father.

After they left, Caleb mumbled, "We'll see how long he holds your heart" as he watched them walk giddily hand in hand over to a waiter who had appetizers.

The rest of the evening went pretty smooth. Kirsten was relieved to find out from her mother that Jimmy and his family couldn't attend the party as they were spending Thanksgiving week in Hawaii.

After the party ended Sandy and Kirsten stood by his car to exchange goodbyes.

"Oh," Kirsten began as she leaned into Sandy's chest, "at least you will only be gone for a few days."

"I know…" he said as he stroked her hair.

So that was it. Once again they were spending the holidays alone with their families that disapproved of their relationship. It was like their families were winning because never did Sandy and Kirsten spend the holidays together in fear of someone bringing up their different family backgrounds or that the family that Kirsten and Sandy weren't spending the holiday with would cause a commotion that their son or daughter wasn't spending the holiday with them.

Monday Night 

Kirsten regretting her decision to stay at her parents' house without Sandy for Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving was still three long days away and Kirsten didn't know what to do with her self. She desperately tried to avoid her father, who had kept telling her that Sandy wasn't the right guy for her. Kirsten insisted that Caleb didn't know Sandy and would love him if he got to know him.

Meanwhile Sandy had just gotten settled after flying in and adjusting to the time difference. He was stressed out because he wasn't sure how his mother would react to his telling her he was going to propose to Kirsten and he doubted that his mother would attend the wedding.

Phone ringing. Sandy hoped it was Kirsten.

"Sandy oh I wish you were here," Kirsten said sounding upset.

"Tell me about it, I do too. You okay?"

"No. I think I'm going to go home, I can't stay here any longer."

"Why? What's wrong? Do you want me to come out?"

"No its okay. I just miss you and if I'm home at least I have our apartment and our pictures to look at and stuff. Here I have nothing. I'm lonely that's all…and Sandy…I just wanted to make sure we are okay. I mean you have been stressed lately and with school and work we haven't really had a chance to spend a lot of time alone. I just wanted to make sure our relationship is good…I mean you went home for Thanksgiving and I thought you weren't on speaking terms with your mother so I thought maybe you were avoiding me because our relationship isn't working or something. I just want to make sure me and you are okay."

"Oh Kirsten…our relationship is fine. Honey I'm sorry if I have seemed so stressed lately. We do need to spend more time together, just me and you. Please don't think I came here to avoid you because that's not it. Believe me. I wish I was home with you right now. I love you Kirsten…our relationship is great."

"It is. I love you Sandy. I'm glad we talked about this."

"Me too. And honey…don't go home. You'll be in an empty apartment."

"I know, I know, I won't. So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"You bet."

"I love you."

"I love you."

The next day Sandy told his mother that he was going to propose to Kirsten. His mother said she wasn't surprised, considering how she had never seen Sandy stand up for or defend anyone to his mother like he did for Kirsten. Sophie told her son that even if she tried she wouldn't be able to stop him from marrying Kirsten because she knew how strong their relationship was. She also said she wouldn't want to stop him because after he left she realized that Kirsten made him happy and she wanted her son to be happy.

Sophie agreed to go to the wedding as long as it was an interfaith ceremony. While Sophie finally accepted Sandy and Kirsten's relationship, she did not accept any of Kirsten's rich family members and told Sandy not to expect her to speak to them at all. Sophie then curiously asked her son why he wasn't spending Thanksgiving with his future wife to which he replied that they both decided that since their two families aren't quite accepting of their relationship they haven't started celebrating the holidays together. To Sandy's surprise, Sophie encouraged Sandy to leave right after Thanksgiving brunch so that he could be with Kirsten's family as well as his own. She reminded Sandy that she raised him right and that meant showing what a good future son-in-law he was by coming to holiday celebrations to be with family.

Sandy was thrilled! One third there he thought to himself. Now he just had to tell Kirsten's father and then ask Kirsten. He couldn't wait to get home.

Luckily Sandy had left his car at the airport since he was going to pick Kirsten up so they could head home together. After arriving, he quickly grabbed his luggage and headed back to Newport Beach to surprise Kirsten. He told the guard at the gate that he was Kirsten Nichol's boyfriend, to which the guard let him through. When he arrived at the house, he nervously rang the doorbell hoping it would be Kirsten who answered.

"Hi!"

"Hi…umm…Kirsten's sister, right? We met the other night."

"Yeah…Hailey…are you looking for Kirsten?"

"Yes. She isn't expecting me."

"Oh okay, hold on." As Hailey ran to get Kirsten, Sandy noticed that he arrived in between meals as a lot of the Nichols were conversing with each other while watching football in the living room. He was thankful he didn't arrive while everyone was eating dinner.

"Sandy?!" Kirsten yelled excitedly.

"Surprise. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Yeah you too. What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise my baby. Umm…is it okay if I came? I don't want to intrude on your family or anything."

"Sandy you were invited! Come on in! But what about Thanksgiving at your mom's?"

"Let's just say we're getting along again. She told me that I should spend the holiday with my family as well as with yours. She has finally accepted our relationship."

"Oh Sandy, that's wonderful!" She hugged him tight. When they let go she put her hands on his cheeks and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

While all of this was going on, Hailey had ran over and told her mother that Sandy had came. Mrs. Nichol came to the door to find her daughter in the middle of a long kiss to Sandy. When their lips came apart, Mrs. Nichol said, "At least wait until after dinner! Sandy, it's a pleasure to see you again! Come on in!"

Kirsten and Sandy walked in together holding hands. Mrs. Nichol announced to everyone that Kirsten's boyfriend Sandy just arrived. Embarrassed, Sandy just waved to everyone and said "Happy Thanksgiving". Caleb, who had been talking to some people in the dining room, came out during all of this with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Sandy, so you've decided to join us for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah dad isn't that great?" Kirsten said excitedly.

"Don't you have a family to celebrate with?" Caleb asked sarcastically.

"Yes, actually I was there this morning celebrating. I caught a flight right after Thanksgiving brunch to be with Kirsten and her family."

This was one of the one times Caleb was speechless. He didn't expect that response. "Oh, well I hope your hungry for another meal. Dinner is in an hour."

"I'm sure I'll be hungry."

Thanksgiving dinner went well. Kirsten and Sandy were just happy to talk to each other while the rest of the family carried on with their conversations. Mrs. Nichol showed Sandy to the guest room to sleep for the night. After Sandy kissed Kirsten good night, he went to the guest room thinking about how to approach Kirsten's father about his intentions. He wasn't planning on asking Caleb so soon but after his mother's good reaction to him proposing and seeing how rather smooth his conversation went with Caleb tonight, he had a lot more confidence now. He wanted to hurry along with asking Caleb so he could just propose to Kirsten already.

He decided that he would offer to take Caleb golfing in the morning. After all, Caleb would be familiar with golfing as he did a lot of negotiating and business deals on the golf course. Surely taking Caleb to a place where he feels comfortable might be a good place to ask him for his permission to marry his daughter.

Sandy woke up early and went downstairs to find Mrs. Nichol preparing breakfast.

"Hi Mrs. Nichol…umm…do you know if Mr. Nichol is busy today because umm…well I'd like to get to know him better and take him golfing if he'd like."

"Sandy that's so nice of you. You are just the perfect guy. I'm so glad Kirsten found you. Actually today would be perfect. This is one of the only days that Caleb takes a day off from work. He was only planning on coming shopping with me to start Christmas shopping but he hates shopping so I'm sure he'd love to go. I'll go get him, he's outside."

Caleb walked into the kitchen saying, "Golfing, eh?"

"Yes Mr. Nichol. If you want."

"Golfing it is. But you should know that I've been golfing for over 20 years."

"I'll give it a try."

And with that, Caleb and Sandy headed to the country club. Sandy nervously thought of how he was going to bring it up. On the 15th hole, after talking about everything but proposing, Caleb said, "So why did you want to go golfing? I'm sure it wasn't to hear about my business. What is it?"

Now was the time. Sandy had to ask Caleb. He took a deep breath. "Mr. Nichol…"

TBC


	11. Surprised For the Wrong Reasons

Here is chapter 11 out a bit earlier than usual. I'm trying to write chapters faster since school is starting next week. Hope you enjoy!

With Caleb's full attention, Sandy began, "Your daughter was the best thing that happened to me during college. She means the world to me. I love her so much. She's the most perfect, beautiful, intelligent person in the world and honestly, I can't imagine my life without her in it. It wouldn't be complete…so I ask you for your permission to ask your daughter to marry me."

"You want to propose to my daughter?" Caleb asked bluntly.

"Yes," Sandy said, a sigh of relief coming over him that he had said it already.

"And you came to me before doing it?"

"Yes." This isn't looking too bad Sandy thought to himself.

"You have some guts. I wouldn't have expected you to ask me first."

"You wouldn't? Why not?"

"Because I'm sure Kirsten has told you about me. I'm not the nicest or warmest of people. I tend to scare people away…yet you came forward…boldness…aggressiveness…I like that Sandy. You're not afraid of people. You've got confidence. Great quality to have."

"Thanks. That'll come in handy when I become a lawyer."

"But about proposing to my daughter…"

"Yes…" Sandy got very serious again.

"She's only 20 years old…a child…"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying my daughter needs to mature…she's not ready to be married yet…she doesn't know what she wants…she hasn't been exposed enough yet…"

Sandy was speechless. He expected Caleb to maybe question their very different family backgrounds, but never did he expect Caleb to say Kirsten wasn't old enough.

"I mean look at her…she's very immature…first she leaves home with basically no warning…then I find out she isn't even majoring in business like she planned to…then I find out she works as a waitress when I offered her an internship with one of my friend's businesses close to the college…and ever since she left home she began dressing horribly in bright colors and strange looking outfits…she doesn't know what she wants."

"That's because you don't know your own daughter! If you knew her you'd know that everything you mentioned is what she wants." He snapped, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh yeah? Maybe you don't know my daughter. Before she left here she was completely different. It seems like all of a sudden since you came into her life she's decided to make these changes." Caleb's voice was starting to rise.

"You're right. I encouraged her to make these changes. When I first met her she was more depressed than imaginable and I couldn't understand why…someone who had her priorities straight and seemed to have her life together…it didn't make sense how someone that organized could be so miserable and cold…but I realized after getting to know your daughter that she never freely expressed herself before. Slowly she realized this too and started being herself. What she wanted, not what you wanted."

"She doesn't know what she wants, but I know what I want, and that is for her to mature before getting married."

"What?" Sandy asked, disbelief covering his face.

"You heard me, so back off. I applaud you for coming to me first but know that the marriage plans stop here. She can't get married until she matures. Now, back to golfing."

Sandy was shocked. He thought things were going well with Caleb, especially after hearing Caleb compliment his forwardness and in telling him that he had confidence. How was Sandy going to convince Caleb that Kirsten was mature enough to get married? Better yet, how was he going to convince Caleb that it isn't about what he wants but ab out what Kirsten wants?

The car ride home was filled with Caleb's babbling on about his golf scores like nothing ever happened. When they arrived back at the Nichols', Sandy quickly found Kirsten in the kitchen helping her mother sort through Christmas decorations.

"Hi Mrs. Nichol, uh…Kirsten, can we talk privately?"

"Sure."

They went into the living room.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but can we get going? Golfing didn't go so well and I don't feel like facing your dad."

"What did he do?" she asked slowly, starting to get worried.

"No, no, nothing. It's okay. I'll tell you about golfing on the way home. Can we just get going though? I have to catch up on some studying as it is anyway." He needed to get out of there fast. He'd tell Kirsten that her father just disapproved of Kirsten's choice in major, work, and clothing, and that he questioned what Sandy and Kirsten have in common in a relationship.

"Umm…sure baby. Let me just go get my purse and clothing upstairs. I'll get your stuff too." Kirsten was a bit confused. Nonetheless, she didn't mind leaving at all.

"Okay. I'll be in the car."

Kirsten gathered her and Sandy's stuff together. While doing this, she overheard her parents downstairs, who were in the middle of a conversation that she caught the end of as their voices rose.

"Tell me you didn't Caleb. Don't tell me you tried to chase Sandy away."

"No, I chased his motives away."

"Motives?"

"He asked for my permission to marry her."

"And you said no? Caleb how dare you! Why did you say that?"

"Because she's a 20 year old who is very immature. She didn't act like this before she went to school, did she? Ever since she went there and met him she changed…and not for the better. He even told me he encouraged her to change."

Mrs. Nichol tried to reason with her husband saying, "Caleb he encouraged her to change because its what she wanted. Look at her, she's happier than ever. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy."

Hearing all of this, Kirsten ran down the stairs, stopping in the kitchen doorway a good distance away from her parents saying, "You will mom, when I get married to Sandy. I'm leaving."

Surprised and worried that Kirsten had heard, Mrs. Nichol said, "Honey wait, I'm trying to reason with your father. We're going to figure this out."

"No mom, its too late. I've heard it all. I heard what he said. He doesn't want to do things Sandy's way-the proper way. You know Sandy was just doing this because he wanted to make the whole families coming together thing work."

"I know Kirsten please don't leave. I don't want to see you this upset."

"Hey, don't worry I'm not upset. I'm not even surprised. I expected dad to pull something like this. He never wants me to be happy but you know what, this time it doesn't matter what he wants because I have who I want and there is nothing he can do about it. Bye mom, I'll talk to you soon." Kirsten made her way to the doorway as her mother ran after her.

"Honey, I love you, and your father does too, please know that Kirsten, please say you know that."

"I know you love me mom, and thanks for understanding. I will talk to you later in the week. Promise." Kirsten reached out and gave her mother a hug and a kiss. Then loudly so Caleb could hear she said, "And by the way, thanks for screaming Sandy's plans out so loud like that, it was so nice finding out before Sandy asked me."

Kirsten quickly got into the car and said angrily, "Sandy, I can't believe him! I just can't! Are you okay?"

"What? Who? Me? Yeah, fine. Why?" Sandy asked playing stupid.

"Sandy you don't need to pretend nothing happened with my father today. I overheard him telling my mom while I was packing up our stuff. They were screaming at each other…I know…"

Sandy put his head in his hand and sighed loudly. A sign of frustration overtook his face, which up until now, had been calm every since Kirsten had gotten into the car.

"Sandy why the perplexed look? This is great. I'm so excited." Kirsten was trying to give subtle hints about saying yes to Sandy.

"No…it's not." As he said this, an idea came into his mind.

"Yes it is Sandy. Yes…yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I will marry you. Of course! I love you!"

"No Kirsten, everything is on hold right now."

"What, why?" Kirsten got serious again. "Sandy…Sandy…please don't let my father influence you…please…he's done that enough with me over the years…please don't let him do it to you too!"

"Maybe he's right. Maybe we are too young. Maybe we need to see if we can hold secure, professional jobs before doing something this serious."

"What? Sandy come on…"

The ride home involved Kirsten telling Sandy all the reasons why they should get married and all the reasons why Sandy shouldn't agree with Caleb. He continued his resistance while in his head thinking, "I am quite an actor if I say so myself." The truth is, after the surprise proposal was ruined, Sandy decided to play along with Caleb's whole immature reasoning. He figured that by doing this Kirsten would have no idea when Sandy would really propose. He wanted the proposal to be special-he didn't want them to remember the night they got engaged like this-so he figured by pretending that he wanted to wait longer before they got engaged she would have no idea when he really would propose.

After they got back to Berkeley and Sandy had a few minutes alone while Kirsten was taking a shower, he quickly called Mrs. Nichol to explain everything that had happened during golfing. He also explained all the reasons why they should get married and how they really were prepared to begin a married life together. On one hand Mrs. Nichol did think they were a bit young to get married, but on the other hand she believed that they were two mature young adults. After all, they had been living on their own since they started college, were paying rent along with school tuition, and both held full time jobs. Mrs. Nichol also wanted her daughter to be happy and she knew Sandy was the one person who could do that for her daughter.

Sandy and Kirsten continued their relationship the way it had been before Thanksgiving. Though in the back of her mind, Kirsten still thought about being married to Sandy and how great that would be.

The next few weeks Mrs. Nichol argued with Caleb in trying to get him to accept the fact that their daughter was mature and Sandy was the perfect person for their daughter. Mrs. Nichol kept in contact with Sandy, as she knew that in the soon future Sandy would be her son in law. Eventually Caleb agreed to the proposal when Mrs. Nichol threatened that she was going to encourage Sandy to propose to Kirsten, and then have the wedding in Newport Beach with everyone invited, except for Caleb. Caleb thought too much of his personal status in Newport Beach to have it thrown away because everyone found out about his daughter's wedding that he didn't approve of nor was invited to. With Caleb's approval, Mrs. Nichol anxiously asked Sandy when the big day would be.

"Mrs. Nichol…don't you think it's a little early for that? I haven't even proposed to Kirsten yet…"

"Get to it Sandy!"

"Yeah, actually, I have the perfect plan for the proposal. Tell me if this sounds good…"

Sandy told Mrs. Nichol his plans. With his mother accepting Kirsten has her future daughter in law, Caleb agreeing and Mrs. Nichol's praise of Sandy's proposal idea, he now had one thing left to do, propose to Kirsten.

He was waiting for Kirsten to come home from work the night Mrs. Nichol told him Caleb agreed. Kirsten was running late and it was already past midnight. Finally, at 12:30, she opened the door.

"Hey honey," he said standing up to greet her.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?"

"Waiting for you," he said smiling.

"Aww, Sandy you didn't have to."

After they got settled into bed, Sandy began, "Uh...Kirsten..."

"Yeah babe?"

"Remember how during Thanksgiving we promised that we're going to celebrate the holidays together?"

"Yeah."

"Well...let's do it. Your parents house for Christmas. My mom's house for Chanukah."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There is one thing though...Chanukah falls during the week of exams...and when exams are over there isn't much time before Christmas...so what do you say we go to New York after Christmas to go to my mom's?"

"Really?" Kirsten couldn't believe it. This sounded awesome.

"Yeah. Works out perfectly. Our families are happy we seem them for the holidays…we spend the holidays together…and then New Year's in New York with my baby. Couldn't get any better than that."

"Oh Sandy!" Kirsten, who had been laying flat on her back, turned to face Sandy and reached her arms around him and hugged him tightly. When they broke apart and were face to face, she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Sandy wanted to giggle and smile. It was almost time to propose…

Tell me what you think. Any guesses about Sandy's surprise proposal?


	12. The Most Romantic Thing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

Note: The proposal idea is courtesy of my friend Tom, who proposed to his wife in a similar fashion. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Sandy and Kirsten did spend the holidays together. Although Christmas was a bit awkward, Mrs. Nichol tried her best to make the holiday enjoyable for all by starting all the conversations and changing the subject quickly when it looked like it was headed into dangerous territory. The biggest relief of all was that Caleb listened to his wife's request that he not ask whether or not Sandy proposed yet.

Celebrating Chanukah with Sophie was also a bit awkward. Kirsten still felt weird about the last conversation she had with Sophie, which was where she found out that Sandy had angrily left. Kirsten was scared that Sophie would ask her embarrassing questions or bring up how much money Kirsten's family had, and Sophie was nervous about how to act around this girl whom she felt she had nothing in common with.

Nonetheless Sandy and Kirsten had made it through the holidays with their families. While in New York City, Sandy was Kirsten's tour guide since she had never been to New York City.

On the night of December 30th, Sandy led Kirsten back to Times Square, where they had been a few times already. After arriving in front of the big screen tv there, he checked his watch. 6:55. A few minutes early. He made some small talk about how nice it was to be in Manhattan again, especially to be there with her. He checked his watch again. 2 minutes to go. Suddenly he realized that Kirsten still had her gloves on, since it was after all, about 30 degrees. "Kirsten…take off your gloves!" He said it a little too anxiously.

"Why its cold!" she responded defensively, looking at him like he was crazy.

As he responded, "I'll warm your hands," he grabbed her hands and pulled the gloves off of them. Bringing her hands together, he rubbed his hands over hers and then breathed hot air onto them. Almost forgetting why he was doing this in the first place, he suddenly dropped her hands and checked the time. It was time. He quickly reached into his jacket pocket to make sure he felt the small, velvet box inside and looked up at the giant tv screen that is displayed at Times Square. He took a deep breath and began, "Hey Kirsten, look up at the tv screen…"

Kirsten looked up to find the following message displayed on the screen in a heart:

Kirsten, will you marry me? Sandy

She froze, rereading the message a few times. Did it really say what she thought it did? By the time she turned around to face Sandy, he was down on one knee with the small, velvet box opened up in his hand. In it was a beautiful, princess cut diamond ring on a platinum band.

Kirsten's mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide, filling up with water. Her mouth began to quiver, which eventually spread throughout her whole body. "Sandy…" she said surprised and confused, trembling with emotion.

"Kirsten Nichol…will you marry me?" Sandy asked seriously, while showing a small smile and puppy dog looking eyes, still a little skeptical of what Kirsten would say.

"Yes…yes…of course!" she yelled excitedly through the tears.

He quickly put the ring on her left finger and stood up, bringing his lips to hers as she reached her arms around him and pulled him closer as they kissed. After kissing they reached their arms around one another in a tight hug.

"I love you," Kirsten said as she sniffled.

"I love you too."

After they broke apart, Kirsten excitedly blurted out random thoughts, "Sandy! I'm speechless! Sandy I think I'm dreaming things because I think you just proposed to me in Times Square on the big screen! I can't believe this! Sandy would you pinch my cheek to make sure I'm not dreaming?"

"No, but I'll kiss it." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, then took his hand and wiped the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks.

"Oh Sandy…this is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Me too."

Sandy told her that they had to get going because he made restaurant reservations for 7:30. They started walking hand in hand down the street, grinning wildly.

"So Sandy…you have to tell me how you pulled this one off. I want to know all the details. Proposing to me on the big screen? Truly the most romantic thing you've ever done. I don't think there's anything more romantic than that."

"Well…let's just say that when I did the internship here last summer I was already thinking about proposing to you and I had the idea in my head. I talked to one of my bosses about it and he told me that he could arrange for it to happen. Do you know how badly I wanted to tell you? It was so hard keeping everything a secret. Oh, and by the way, the boss who helped me with it took pictures from his office across the street so we'll have a picture of when the screen asked you to marry me."

Kirsten stopped them from walking and gave Sandy another hug. She was thrilled. It was the perfect night.

"More good news…"

"What can be better than this?" she asked.

"Well…your mom and I kept in touch ever since Thanksgiving and a few weeks ago your dad actually okayed the proposal and wedding."

"He did?"

"Yeah, your mom has been talking to him about it ever since Thanksgiving and finally he agreed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My mom is okay with everything too. So there you go…our families are okay with everything. And by the way, everyone knows that I was proposing like this today. I asked everyone what they thought of it and they all agreed it was perfect."

"Everyone knows?"

"Yup."

"Sandy…you know…you didn't have to do all of this. You know that I said yes right along. You didn't have to get my dad's okay, go through all this trouble. You know…ask me in front of about a thousand people if I wanted to marry you."

"Yes I did. I had to talk to our parents because when our parents become grandparents I don't want to hear any bickering amongst the families when our child is present. And I had to propose this way because I wanted you to be surprised and I wanted to have everyone know how much I love you."

"And this ring…its way too expensive Sandy, really. How were you able to afford this?"

"No it's not too expensive and don't you worry about how I afforded it. You deserve the best."

"You are too sweet."

And with that, they headed into the restaurant.

During that winter break, Sandy and Kirsten decided on a wedding date of October 18, 1986, which was the exact date they met two years before. They began planning everything early so that when school started at the end of January they would have a little less stress.

They were relieved when school ended so they could solely focus on the wedding. Coincidentally, just as Sandy and Kirsten were getting ready to mature into a married couple, they also matured individually in the work place. During that summer Sandy was promoted to a legal assistant and got much higher salary and also got better benefits. After spending 2-and-a-half years in the restaurant industry, Kirsten left when she was offered a job at an art gallery. She couldn't be happier to be working in a place she loved and not having to live off tips.

September was now approaching. All of the wedding details were in place. Sandy and Kirsten had decided to get married in Berkeley without question. Their moms were a bit surprised that neither Newport Beach nor New York City fit into the choices. After Sandy and Kirsten lectured them about how this wedding was going to be about what they wanted, the moms quickly kept quiet not wanting to start an argument.

The wedding ceremony would be a small, outdoor, interfaith wedding that would feature 5 bridesmaids and 5 groomsmen. Kirsten's friend Lisa from Berkeley had the honors of maid of honor while Sandy's friend from volunteering at Berkeley held the honor of best man. The rest of the bridal party consisted of their siblings, family, and friends.

The flowers featured would be sunflowers, Kirsten's favorite flower. The wedding guests would receive a yellow candle that smelled like a sunflower and a pack of matches that said

"Sandy & Kirsten Cohen-October 18th, 1986"

September came and went with Sandy and Kirsten counting down the days till they would become "Mr. And Mrs. Sanford Cohen".

Finally, it was two days before the wedding…the day of the wedding rehearsal. Sandy and Kirsten were cuddling with one another when they were interrupted by the arrival of Kirsten's mom.

"Sorry to interrupt you two…I just wanted to come talk to you guys before the rehearsal starts. Are you excited?"

"Extremely."

"Very. Can't wait till Saturday," Kirsten said happily.

"Kirsten…not to put a damper on the moment but…your father is not going to make it to the rehearsal tonight. The meeting got delayed till tomorrow morning and he'll be catching a flight right after the meeting. He'll take a connecting flight from Los Angeles to get here real early Saturday morning. I'm sorry honey." Mrs. Nichol gave her daughter a hug.

"Oh, its okay mom." Truthfully, Kirsten was relieved she wouldn't have to face her father at the rehearsal.

"Now back to you two…so Sandy…getting any cold feet?"

"Not at all Mrs. Nichol."

"You know you could call me by my first name. I'm okay with that."

"Thanks."

"Oh Sandy, I'm so happy for you and Kirsten. Come give me a hug." Sandy and Mrs. Nichol happily hugged.

After she left, Sandy said, "Kir…are you okay? I mean with your dad not being here and stuff."

"Fine. Doesn't bother me at all."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

The wedding rehearsal went smoothly. Sandy and Kirsten spent the next day getting ready for the wedding. Sandy went out for drinks with his buddies while Kirsten's family and friends had a girls' night in the hotel room.

The next morning Kirsten woke up with the biggest grin imaginable on her face. She looked at her engagement ring and ran her hand over it. She thought back to meeting Sandy two years ago on this very day. She remembered everything they did together within the last two years…their first date at the holiday party…moving in together…visiting their families together…sharing their joys and sorrows of the day with each other…she thought about how lucky she was to find Sandy. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mrs. Nichol was coming for Kirsten to start getting ready for the wedding.

Sandy was awaken from a sweet dream about Kirsten by his best man. Eventually all of the groomsmen made their way into Sandy's hotel room where they started talking to him about the big day. "So you ready?" one of them asked.

"Couldn't be more ready. I'm ready right now. Bring Kirsten in here now. I tell you guys, I've been ready for a long time."

"Yeah…we could kind of tell after you decided to give up drinking beer with us on Friday nights," another groomsmen said.

"Sorry about that guys. I promise we'll have a drinking night someday."

"You say that now!" they all joked.

"Oh, by the way, this was left for you by your bride to be," Sandy's best man said, handing him the gift bag. "We'll give you a few minutes."

Sandy opened up the bag to find the tan sweater Kirsten had given him when he went to New York for holiday break after they had just started dating. Inside the bag was a note that read, "Sandy-Remember this sweater? It's the one I wore when we first kissed and then I gave it to you when you went to New York during break. I gave it to you then so you wouldn't forget me, and now I give it to you to you on our wedding day so you'll have it as a remembrance of the wonderful memories we have of the last two years together. Looking forward to the future as your wife. I love you. Love, Kirsten (Cohen in a few hours)."

Sandy was brought to tears. Kirsten could do that to him by writing something so beautiful and giving him something so memorable.

Kirsten sat on the bed while her bridesmaids adjusted her hair and makeup. After they finished, Lisa handed Kirsten a gift bag that she was from Sandy. Kirsten told everyone to give her a few minutes, as she wanted to open Sandy's gift privately. She anxiously opened the bag to find her favorite kind of coffee with a box of cookies. The note inside read: "Kirsten-Two years ago today we went to the café on campus to take a study break. This is what you ordered. I gave you this because our first study break led us to a wonderful, memorable two years together and I hope that this coffee and cookies lead us into a wonderful, memorable marriage. I love you Kirsten, you mean the world to me. I can't wait to see you today, looking beautiful as usual. Love, Sandy."

Kirsten started crying. She was interrupted by knocking on the door. Her mother and bridesmaids were all anxious to talk to Kirsten and make sure her hair and makeup looked perfect one last time before the ceremony. Kirsten opened the door and let them in.

TBC


	13. Our New Life Together

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

Hey Sandy/Kirsten fans! Sorry this update took so long! I wrote most of the chapter and then decided to change the whole thing. Then my computer was giving me problems. But here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think! If you want me to continue up till the present I will, but review and let me know. I'll have the next chapter up much quicker!

After all of the bridesmaids left, Mrs. Nichol told Kirsten she had to talk to her.

"Kirsten...I have to tell you something."

"Okay..."

Mrs. Nichol was silent. She didn't know how to tell her daughter.

"What mom?"

"Honey I don't want to ruin your big day but...but...honey your father called and his plane got delayed. He isn't going to get here in time."

"He isn't?"

"No. I'm sorry honey." Mrs. Nichol reached out to give her daughter a hug.

Kirsten wasn't sure how she felt. On one hand her relationship with her father wasn't too good and the two hadn't spoke in months. She felt weird about having her father give her away when she knew he was still angry with her about everything. On the other hand deep down she wanted her father to walk her down the aisle. She was excited about having her father see how happy she was on her wedding day. Now she was just confused.

"Kirsten are you okay?" her mother asked after they pulled apart from the hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm getting married to the best guy in the world today," she replied holding back tears.

"Honey don't try to cover up your feelings. It's okay to be upset about your dad not walking you down the aisle."

"Oh mom...," Kirsten said leaning onto her mom's shoulder, "I didn't expect to feel this way but all of a sudden I'm just sad that he's not walking me down the aisle. I mean we disagree on just about everything but I wanted him to see me and Sandy get married today. I wanted him to see how happy I'm going to be Sandy and I are officially husband and wife. I don't think he's ever realized how happy Sandy makes me."

"I know, Kirsten, I know. Here," Mrs. Nichol said picking up the phone in the hotel room and dialing Caleb's hotel number, "tell your dad how you feel. Do it Kirsten you'll feel better."

Kirsten was reluctant, but grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Kirsten?" Caleb said surprised.

"Yeah." Kirsten was at a loss for words.

"I'm afraid I can't make it to the wedding."

"So I've heard. Well I just want to let you know something dad. Whatever your reason is for not coming, I just want you to know that you're missing the happiest moment of my life. I couldn't wait for you to see how happy I'm going to be today when me and Sandy get married. This is the most important day of my life and...and..." Kirsten was getting upset and just stopped talking.

"Kirsten I wish I could be there but the flight got delayed."

"You didn't have to go on this trip in the first place. You already have 2 representatives there. You could have came to my wedding rehearsal, and most importantly my wedding."

"I'm sorry Kirsten. There's nothing I can do."

"I know. I have to go dad. Bye."

Kirsten hung up the phone quickly.

"You okay?" Mrs. Nichol asked calmingly.

"Yeah. I just can't wait to see Sandy."

"Speaking of which, he knows about your dad."

"What? Mom. I don't want him thinking dad didn't come because he doesn't approve."

"Don't worry dear he's fine. He's worried about you. He said to tell you that he loves you."

"Tell him I love him too. Will you do that for me?"

"Sure Kirsten. Now come on, let's get you married."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandy anxiously stood at the end of the altar. He couldn't wait to see Kirsten. He couldn't wait till she was his wife.

After what seemed like forever, the organ started playing the traditional wedding march. Sandy nervously looked to the doors waiting for Kirsten. Finally, she walked through the doors...by herself. Sandy was initially surprised. He thought that Kirsten would have had her mother walk her down the aisle. Then he thought to himself, no, this is Kirsten, the most independent woman I know, and she is going to proudly walk down the aisle alone.

Kirsten spotted Sandy standing at the end of the altar. She smiled at him even though she was still far away. She never saw him look as handsome as he did today.

Sandy smiled back at Kirsten. She looked beautiful in her simple, elegant dress. When she reached him he reached out for her hand, looking her in the eyes and smiling even bigger now. Kirsten smiled wide back at him. They seemed so connected to each other it was as if they were having a private conversation with their smiles alone.

Kirsten began to cry during the ceremony. She barely made it through saying the vows. Sandy was crying by the time he placed the ring on Kirsten's finger. As they heard, "And I now pronounce you husband and wife," Sandy gave Kirsten's hands a squeeze. She squeezed his hands back and he smiled at her, unable to contain his excitement. As he heard "You may now kiss your bride," he lifted up Kirsten's veil and slowly went in to kiss her, putting his hands on her cheeks. Kirsten put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him back. They wanted to continue kissing right there in front of everyone but were interrupted by the loud applause that was coming from their guests. They turned to face everyone as they were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Sandy Cohen. Sandy reached out and grabbed Kirsten's hand as they walked down the aisle.

When they got outside and were alone, Sandy said, "I love you, Mrs. Kirsten Cohen."

"I love you, my husband."

They reached out and hugged for a long time, not wanting to let go of the moment. After sharing another quick kiss, they were interrupted by the photographer who was ready to take some pictures.

After the reception, they went on their honeymoon, which was to London, England. It was a place they both had been wanting to visit for a long time so they decided that this was the perfect place for their honeymoon.

After they came back from London, they settled into their new apartment. They both loved their old one but decided that since they were starting a new chapter in their relationship they should have a new apartment. As they walked into the unfinished apartment that was covered in boxes and had furniture scattered all over, Sandy said jokingly, "You know, we move around a lot. How many times have we had to change our address?"

"I don't know, but a lot. I think 3, not counting the mail truck, starting when we lived together."

As they made their way through everything on the floor of the living room and into the hallway to get to their bedroom, Sandy said "But I like this one. It's different. It's bigger." Just as he finished saying that they stopped and looked into the empty bedroom across from their bedroom. This apartment was a 2 bedroom apartment. That is what made it different from all of the others they had lived in before.

"Yeah it is bigger," she replied, leaning her head onto Sandy. They both knew what the other was hinting at but didn't want to say it. The truth is ever since they started looking for a new apartment both of them were thinking about getting a 2 bedroom apartment for that very reason. The reason being that this would be the baby's room if they had a baby.

"Big enough to start a family," Sandy said smiling.

"Yeah, big enough to start a family, with this being the baby's room...the nursery," Kirsten said walking around the room.

Sandy followed her and put his hands around her waist saying, "I can't wait to have a baby with you."

"I can't wait to have a baby with you," she said, smiling back. She put her hands on his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and pulled him closer as they started making out.

TBC...

So what do you think? When is Kirsten going to get pregnant with Seth? You'll just have to wait and see. The next chapter will be up quicker.


	14. Valentine's Day of 1987

DISCLAIMER: I don't own.

Sandy and Kirsten decided to not plan when they would have a baby and instead would just let it happen on its own. In the meantime they were both very occupied with school and work.

The year 1986 ended with Sandy and Kirsten being happier than ever, having a lot of fun, memorable moments to look back on in the year and lots to look forward to. The first big exciting memorable moment for them in 1987 was on Valentine's Day. They both had had a long, hard day of school and work, Sandy not even arriving home till after 10pm, so they ended up canceling their dinner reservations and instead went to the park where they spent their first Valentine's Day together. They cuddled together on a blanket gazing at the stars and shared hot cocoa together.

When they got home, they continued their romantic evening in the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

May 1987. It had been almost 3 months since Valentine's Day. Within those 3 months Kirsten found herself sick to her stomach many mornings. First it was just once a week, but as time went on she found it happening more and more often. Luckily, she didn't have to worry about Sandy finding out she was sick in the morning because he left for work before she even got up in the morning.

It never occurred to her that she was pregnant until one day in early May when she got a call from her mother, who told her that Jimmy and his girlfriend were expecting and were going to get married after she had the baby. Kirsten called her sister, Hailey, to find out the scoop about Jimmy's relationship since Hailey was just a few years younger than Jimmy's sister and Kirsten was sure that her nosy sister would find out. Kirsten hadn't talked to Jimmy ever since they broke up and had no intention of talking to him now, but wanted to make sure that Jimmy was emotionally stable. Jimmy and Kirsten may have broke-up and disagreed on things, but Kirsten always tried to remain friends with Jimmy. Kirsten found out that Julie was from Riverside and desperately tried to fit into Newport society. Jimmy met her at a bar one night when he was trying to drink off his loneliness, and she was just looking to have a good time. They ended up getting drunk and he walked her back to his condo which was only a few blocks away. One thing led to another that night. A few weeks later, Julie found out she was pregnant. Jimmy didn't even know Julie that well, let alone love her, but, he wanted to be proper so he decided to propose. Julie, who had dreamed of living a life of luxury her whole life, immediately accepted Jimmy's proposal.

While she was thinking about calling Jimmy to offer him congratulations on expecting and getting engaged, she suddenly blurted out loud "I'm pregnant!" She looked around the room as if people heard her, thankful that Sandy hadn't been home. She thought back to when she started feeling sick, realizing that she probably got pregnant on Valentine's Day. Kirsten suddenly felt queasy, unable to comprehend what was going through her mind. She went over to the mirror in the bathroom and lifted up her shirt. She looked at her stomach and rubbed her hand over it. She turned sideways to see if she was showing and thought she was, but thought it could have been her imagination. After all, her mind was racing so fast she couldn't think straight. After calming down a bit, Kirsten smiled, thinking back to that night. It had been a perfect night, but what could have made it even more perfect? Conceiving their first child that night. She really hoped she was pregnant after thinking about everything.

Kirsten wasn't sure how or when she would tell Sandy. She wasn't even sure if she really was pregnant. She decided to not go to her class and instead drove out of Berkeley and to the next town over to pick up a pregnancy test at the drug store. She didn't want anyone she knew to see her buying a pregnancy test in fear that they would speculate that she was pregnant. She wasn't used to this new news herself, let alone ready to announce it to the world.

She hurried home, anxious about taking the pregnancy test, but once she got home she suddenly got really nervous and stopped herself from taking the test. She tried to remind herself that the pregnancy test was easy to take. Yet for some reason, she was unable to get herself to take it. Finally she decided that she would tell Sandy she thought she was pregnant and take the test tonight to confirm if this was true.

Finally she decided that she would tell Sandy she thought she was pregnant and take the test tonight to confirm if this was true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandy opened the door to find Kirsten cooking in the kitchen. It was a surprise to see her cooking because cooking wasn't exactly Kirten's forte. "Hey baby. Why you cooking? Is today a special day or something?" he asked as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

She got all anxious, excited, and nervous when she heard Sandy say the word "baby". "Oh, it might just be a special day," she said, smiling back at him and smiling to herself, thinking that tonight she would find out if she really was pregnant.

"You are just too sweet. How is it that after you worked a full day and took a class you are this sweet."

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I'm happy my husband is home now," she said.

Sandy leaned in and kissed Kirsten again, this time more passionately. "Why don't we go to the bedroom while dinner is cooking," he said in between more kisses.

Unable to resist his offer, she agreed and they went into their bedroom. He wasted no time, gently pulling off Kirsten's shirt and pants as fast as he could. She layed on the bed in just her bra and underwear as Sandy kissed her on the lips and then her body, and suddenly she realized that her stomach was exposed. Her stomach that could be carrying their baby. She directed Sandy back to her lips. She wasn't sure why, but she feared that Sandy would see she was pregnant through her bare stomach even though it was still flat. In between kisses, she said, "I'm going to go check the chicken."

"I don't think its done yet," he said, starting to kiss her body again.

She felt very irritable. Suddenly she imagined her stomach was as big as a watermelon. She started feeling nauseous again thinking about how she thought she was pregnant. Not trying to be rude, she gently pushed Sandy off of her body and stood up.

"What's wrong Kirsten? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry honey, I just don't want to ruin this dinner." Kirsten went back into the kitchen, leaving a confused Sandy alone on the bed.

"Hey Kir, this is going to be one great night if you are planning to serve dinner wearing just that."

Kirsten looked down, realizing that she was still wearing only her bra and underwear. She quickly covered her stomach with her arms and headed back into the bedroom. Sandy got up and headed into the bathroom.

Suddenly, Kirsten realized that the pregnancy test was still in the bathroom. She froze. Sandy was obviously going to notice it. She only left it right on the sink counter.

Sure enough, no sooner Sandy went into the bathroom he came out, carrying the pregnancy test. "Kirsten...are you...are you...pregnant?"

TBC

Are you enjoying my Kandy fanfic? I hope so. Thanks for your great reviews. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.


	15. Starting a Family

DISCLAIMER: I don't own.

Here's the next chapter. I made it longer for you so I hope you like it! Let me know.

Still undressed, Kirsten just stared at Sandy, her face starting to turn bright red. Sandy stood there in shock for a few minutes as he stared back at Kirsten who looked like she didn't know what to do about what he just said. After the initial shock was over and he could see that Kirsten needed him, he walked over to her saying, "Kirsten...sit down...let's talk."

Forcefully, she sat on the bed, taking a pillow and covering her stomach with it. She knew she had to tell him now but she just didn't know how. All day long she couldn't stop thinking of the fact that they were still in school and didn't make a lot of money...she kept thinking that she couldn't handle the responsibilities of being a mother...and finally she thought that Sandy might not be ready for this right now...and here she was sitting on the bed with him and the pregnancy test that he found in the bathroom...now the time had come for her to tell him.

Anxious, Sandy said, "Kirsten, are you pregnant?"

She took a deep breath and began, "Sandy...I...I...didn't take the test...yet...but..." At this point she looked away from him, down at the pillow, and said very slowly, "I think I'm pregnant."

"Really?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah," she responded softly, turning to look at him again with a smile.

"Are you sure you didn't take the test and are just not telling me that you are pregnant?"

"Sandy the box isn't even open," she snapped sarcastically but laughed after saying it and began to cry a little as she said, "I think I'm pregnant though. That's why I've been sick for the last few months."

"Sick for the last few months?" he asked concerned.

"I think its morning sickness. I've been throwing up when I get up. After you leave."

"Kirsten why didn't you tell me?" he asked sadly.

"It didn't dawn on me until today that I could be pregnant."

"But you still should have told me that you haven't been feeling well. Honey I'm here for you. Tell me everything. Talk to me."

"Okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"So were you planning on telling me today?"

"Yes. I just couldn't find a way to tell you when you first came home. So I figured I would tell you after dinner but then you saw the test because when I came home from the drug store I got scared to take it and then I got distracted and forgot to hide it-" she babbled, trying to explain her avoidance of the subject.

"-Kirsten. Stop. You don't have to go into such detail. I understand," he said laughing a little.

"You do?" she asked in denial and with a sweet tone.

"Yeah. Why don't you take the test now?"

"Should I?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, Kirsten!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Come on!" he said grabbing her hand and walking her toward the bathroom.

While she smiled as she followed him into the bathroom, suddenly she stopped and said, "Sandy, I'm scared!"

"What?"

"Sandy, I'm scared. What if I am pregnant?"

"That's wonderful honey. I hope you are."

"I know. I do too. But I'm scared about everything...like we are still in school...and we don't make that much money...and I'm scared that I'll fail at parenting and that the baby won't like me...and I'm scared of...of...everything!" she was shaking and crying as she finished speaking.

Sandy reached out and pulled Kirsten into a long hug and stroked her hair. "Oh Kirsten...it's okay...it's going to be okay...Kirsten you are such a strong and independent woman...you can do this...we can do this...there is nothing to be scared of...don't worry about the money we are doing fine financially...and as far as parenting goes...I'm sure we'll make some mistakes but we'll learn along the way...and Kirsten?"

"What?"

"How could you even think you would fail at parenting...I know you are going to make an excellent mother."

"Thanks," she said through sobs, giving a small smile.

"So come on, take the test. You are getting my hopes up."

"Okay."

They watched the test together, anxiously waiting the 2 minutes until they got the result.

Finally, Kirsten's pregnancy was confirmed. Sandy turned to Kirsten and started yelling excitedly, "You're pregnant! We're going to have a baby! We're going to have a baby! We're going to be parents!"

"I know!" she kept saying, trying to control her crying. "I can't believe it!" She was overwhelmed with emotions. She couldn't believe that they were going to have a baby. She always dreamed about having a family with Sandy and now it was going to happen.

He took Kirsten in his arms and started to pull her in for a hug, only to realize that there is a little baby growing inside her stomach and he didn't want to put too much pressure on the baby so he stepped back and laughed, looking down at Kirsten's stomach.

Kirsten smiled and looked down, putting her hand on her stomach, a little embarrassed that she was still in her bra and underwear and that her stomach was visible. Sandy touched her hand, saying, "Oh Kirsten, I love you," giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too."

After they kissed he removed Kirsten's hand from her stomach and bent down and kissed her stomach.

"Sandy, that tickles!" Kirsten chuckled.

"I just wanted to say hi to our baby," he said smiling, still getting used to the idea of saying "our baby".

"I know. Could you kiss the baby for me too? I can't reach," she said smiling.

"Of course," Sandy bent down again and kissed Kirsten's stomach, saying, "We love you, baby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They anxiously awaited the arrival of the baby and after finding out that it was a boy, they prepared the nursery with the color baby blue. While Sandy was at work and school, Kirsten painted the nursery. She loved to paint ever since she decided to major in art history and this was the first time she got to use her creative side for something other than a school project. Sandy and her decided that she would take off this semester from school and work to have the baby and ever since that plan went into effect, she found herself extremely bored since she had always worked and went to school everyday for the last 3 years, so painting was something she enjoyed doing and it got her mind off of the fact that she was 8 months pregnant. 8 months pregnant and without a name for the baby. Sandy and Kirsten had thought of a bunch of names and had been trying to narrow them down to 5 put couldn't get it down to only 5.

Sandy came home from work to find Kirsten in the nursery, like she usually was every day. He stopped and glanced at his wife in the doorway. He watched her hum a lullaby as she arranged some toys on a shelf. He was so proud of Kirsten. The initial fears that she had when she first found out she was pregnant had disappeared over the last 8 months. He hadn't heard her complain once about pain or morning sickness. In fact, she had turned into a workaholic getting the baby's room finished. He smiled as he looked at her big tummy. It was really big now and he couldn't believe that Kirsten could move around like she did at 8 months pregnant. His thoughts were interrupted by Kirsten saying, "Sandy?"

"Oh, hi Kirsten, hi baby, how are you two doing?"

"We're fine, just fine," Kirsten smiled, rubbing her hand on her tummy.

"But you know Sandy we can't keep calling our baby "baby"."

"I know. We really have to start narrowing down our name list."

"Actually I know what name I want the baby to have," Kirsten said, unable to keep the smile inside her face anymore. She couldn't wait to tell Sandy.

"Oh really?" he asked surprised. "Would you like to include me in on this?"

"Sandy."

"Yes?"

"Sandy."

"What Kir I'm listening."

"Sandy," she said again and sat down in the rocking chair looking down at her tummy, and then said more quietly, "I want the baby to be named after you."

"What? Kirsten..." he said as he shook his head in protest.

"No I'm serious. And you aren't going to change my mind about this either."

"Kirsten that wouldn't be fair to you. What about picking a name?"

"I want the baby named after you. I'm fine with it. This is what I want."

"Kirsten as much as I am flattered that you want to name the baby after me, I just can't agree to that. Number one the baby should be named after us both and number two I don't like my name. Come on, let's pick a different name."

"With Sandy as the middle name?"

"Fine. Then you pick the baby's first name."

"Why do you have to make this so hard on me? I gave you a name and then you decide to change it on me. Oh Sandy." She got up and leaned against him. Hugs were pretty much out of the picture since her tummy was so big.

Sandy kissed Kirsten's head and held her. He made sure he comforted her a lot throughout the pregnancy as she sometimes needed some extra love and support.

When they pulled apart, Kirsten said with a smile, "But you are helping me pick out the name," and then walked out of the room to go grab a snack in the kitchen.

"Oh Kirsten, why do you always win!" Sandy laughed. He looked around the room again before following his wife into the kitchen. He smiled to himself. It was almost time for Kirsten and him to become parents.

TBC

Are you enjoying it? Please tell me if you are. Your comments motivate me to continue! Love you reviewers!


	16. What a Difference 3 Years Can Make

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything.

So it's been a while since I updated. I hope you all enjoyed my missing scene fic based on "The Distance". Well, this is the last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it! Its long and I worked on it for quite a while so I hope you leave me nice reviews. Though this story is finished, I hope you devoted reviewers don't leave me! Read my other stories and review them. Look for a new Kandy fic based in the present time to come out later this month. Again, it's a Kandy one so I hope you Kandy fans like it. Enjoy this final chapter and please let me know what you think!

Sandy lay in bed just taking in all the events that had occurred within the past week. His wife had given birth to a healthy baby. She was okay. The baby was okay. They had a son together…a family. She was mommy, he was daddy. He turned to look at Kirsten, who lay fast asleep by his side, and he couldn't help but smile. He was so proud of her. All his friends had told him that he would hate pregnancy, but it was quite the contrary for him. Sandy found the pregnancy to be a great experience. Never once had his wife complained about anything. Not even during labor and delivery did she complain of how much pain she was in, though he knew she was in pain from the look on her face and the terrible screams that were coming from her. He thought about how just 3 years ago Kirsten was this hard, tough girl who he could never get to open up to him despite asking her out many times. Now she was his wife, the mother of his baby, and was the warmest person he knew. Maybe not warm to everyone, but to him, yeah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Thanksgiving the Cohens' were planning on going to Kirsten's parents' house. It would be the first time Kirsten would face her father after the conversation the day of her wedding.

"Sandy why do we have to go there?" she asked whiningly as she packed up Seth's toys, bib, and diapers.

"We have to honey. Don't you want Seth to meet his grandfather?"

"Yes. But his mother doesn't want to see her father."

"I know you don't, and believe me, I don't either, but we can't keep Seth from meeting his grandfather."

"I hope this goes well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth were greeted by a pleasant Mrs. Nichol, who quickly took Seth from Kirsten's arms and kissed him as they made their way inside the house.

"Mom could I hold Seth? I just want to hold him when dad sees me."

"Sure honey." Mrs. Nichol knew that her daughter was still upset by her father not coming to her wedding.

Sandy and Kirsten made their way to the living room where Caleb was watching football. Mrs. Nichol got Caleb's attention, and he turned around to see his daughter lifting her son up and laughing as she gave him kisses. Sandy was also laughing as he had one arm around Kirsten and one touching the baby. Caleb thought about how he used to do that with Kirsten when she was a baby, and how he longed to have a relationship that was as good as it used to be…like Kirsten and Seth's was now. Unsure of what to say, he began with, "Happy Thanksgiving."

Sandy eased the way for Kirsten as they sat down on the couch, replying back to Caleb and starting some small talk with him, trying to act as if he had forgotten about the wedding incident. Kirsten, on the other hand, kept her eyes on Seth, until she was startled by Caleb asking, "Can I hold Seth?"

She glanced up and the smile on her face disappeared.

She so desperately wanted to get out of the room, but thought about what Sandy had said about Seth knowing his grandfather, so opted to instead quietly say, "Okay." She got up slowly and walked over to Caleb. Caleb took and held Seth proudly, even smiling a little as he rocked Seth. Kirsten went back to the couch next to Sandy, where he took her hand.

After a while Caleb handed Seth back over to Kirsten, saying, "He's beautiful."

"Thanks."

Besides small talk between Caleb and Sandy, the football game served as a good distraction from any awkward moments.

Mrs. Nichol called them into the dining room for dinner.

"So is it just going to be the six of us?" Kirsten asked her mother.

"Yes dear, it's nice to have just close family over for a change."

"Actually I invited the Coopers over for leftovers. Hope nobody minds."

Kirsten and her mother exchanged frustrated looks. Kirsten didn't want to see Jimmy Cooper.

"Caleb how could you!" Mrs. Nichol said defiantly.

"I just didn't think it'd be a problem," he replied, smirking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner Kirsten and Sandy went outside in the backyard for some fresh air, where Kirsten fed Seth.

"You know I just can't believe my father! Why are they coming over? Do you want to leave now Sandy? I'm ready to! Why are you not saying any thing?" she finally asked him, looking at him. Then she smiled a little when she saw the look on his face and asked, "What are you staring at?"

"You…the baby…how loving that looks," Sandy said smiling, leaning in to kiss Kirsten's head.

She couldn't help but smile back. Their sweet moment was interrupted by the familiar voices of the Cooper coming into the house.

"Sandy! Go tell them I'm not…prepared to see people!" Kirsten said panicked, looking down at her bare breasts.

"Don't worry honey I'm sure they won't come out here."

"Sandy! Please!" she shrieked as Sandy smiled playfully at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone was introduced to each other, the Coopers and the Nichols went in the dining room to have some wine while Jimmy and his girlfriend, Julie, their daughter Marissa, and Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth went into the living room.

"Kirsten…wow…you're a mom," Jimmy said.

"And a wife," Kirsten said smiling, looking at Sandy.

"Which is what I also am," replied Julie quickly, looking at Jimmy.

"How old is Marissa?" asked Sandy politely.

"1 month. But I mean I'm also going to be Jimmy's wife. We're getting married."

"Oh, congratulations, when's the wedding?" asked Kirsten.

"It was supposed to be before I had Marissa," replied Julie looking annoyed.

"Julie I thought we agreed to have the wedding after next year," Jimmy said back frustrated.

"No James! You listen to me we agreed to have the wedding before I had the baby! You're the one who decided to change the date without even consenting with me!"

Sandy and Kirsten just looked at each other, not knowing what to do in this awkward situation.

"I just thought it would be better if we waited till after you had the baby."

"Why Jimmy? Because you don't really want to get married, do you? You've just been putting it on hold for so long."

"You want to get married? Fine we'll get married. Sandy, you want to be my best man? Kirsten you can be the maid of honor. We'll have a wedding this weekend."

"We will?" Julie asked surprised. "What about…well you know…planning a wedding?"

"I'm sure you can put something together pretty quick. You've only been planning it for months."

"True. I love you honey," Julie said smiling, more calm now, leaning in to kiss him.

Seth started to cry, which Sandy and Kirsten took as a cue to leave the room.

"Seth probably needs to be changed. Excuse us." Kirsten said as they hurriedly got up and left.

"I'm glad we didn't bicker like that before we got married," Sandy said smiling.

"Me too," Kirsten replied, leaning in to kiss Sandy. As if Seth knew his parents were sharing a romantic moment, he started crying again hysterically. "Seth, you're going to have to get used to mommy and daddy kissing each other."

"Yeah, because I can't kiss your mother enough."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night they came home from Thanksgiving weekend, Kirsten looked over at her husband who was humming a lullaby to Seth in the rocking chair. Kirsten was amazed at how much Sandy and Seth looked alike. She got out her camera and secretly took a picture of them together.

Seeing the flash go off, Sandy said, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Taking a picture of the two most beautiful people in the world."

Sandy got out of the chair saying, "Now that would be you and Seth," as he handed Seth into Kirsten's arms and took the camera from her, taking her picture with Seth.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you on this one. But we can compromise and take a family picture."

"Deal."

Sandy set the camera on the tripod and sat down on the couch next to his wife, who held the baby in the middle of them. Sandy put one arm around Kirsten and the other on Kirsten's hand on the baby.

They put the picture in the living room on the table in between the picture of Sandy and Kirsten when Sandy invited her to the party on their first official date and their wedding picture. They'd have a lot more pictures to put on the table.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
